


[授权翻译] Skin Deep

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Slash, ao3中文字数统计有问题总共54000字左右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 译者注：看了下面的作者提示可能会感到有些混乱，没关系，其实只需知道这篇文里狼人的设定，是狼形态和人形态可能性别不同，例如这篇文里的Charles是个男性人类同时还是只雌性的狼，所以是可以生小狼宝宝的（正文没有，小狼宝宝出现在尾声里）。如果能接受这个设定再继续阅读哈。Summary:根据 kmeme 上“每个人都是狼人AU”的梗所创作。在一个月圆之夜，Erik偶然在Westchester发现了一座看似已经废弃的豪宅，并发现一个疯狂无知的狼人独自生活在其中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228166) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> 我想尝试一些不同的东西，狼人AU（不知为何我的每一部关于变形者的小说里总有男性角色拥有隐性的女性变异）。说到狼人，在思考写这本书的时候，我想到了Alice Borchardt，她写了我最喜欢的关于狼人的书《银狼》，结果却意识到她已经在4年前去世了。安息吧，Alice。
> 
> 关于这篇文里混乱的代词的解释:  
1、代词跟随着狼人人形的性别；  
2、如果人形的性别未知，代词将跟随狼形式的性别；  
3、如果指的是狼形态的狼人（没有透露人形的姓名） ，则代词跟随狼形的性别。

I.

一轮苍白的，坑坑洼洼的满月被厚厚的乌云遮住了，连绵不断的鼓点似的雨水让在树林中穿行变成一种彻底的痛苦。至少他远离了道路和城镇，远离了混杂着人类气息的多层恶臭，木头的气味被泥土以及腐烂的树叶、树皮的气味遮掩得干干净净。Erik的皮毛上满是灰尘，他嗅了嗅空气，接着打了个喷嚏，两只耳朵竖了起来，抵着他那暗淡的头骨。变成狼人可能会让他对很多东西免疫，但感冒不是其中之一。

他不可能在满月的时候呆在城里，但是Erik默默地诅咒那些导致他在如此接近人类的地方停留太久的线索。他至少应该在两天前离开这个小镇，找到一个偏僻、荒凉、干燥的地方，等到月亮落下之后再回来。现在他浑身湿透了，从树林里跑出来，慢慢地走进了一个看起来像是一个巨大、杂乱的花园的地方。杂草堵塞了石板小道和一个安静的喷泉；树篱组成的迷宫现在像个无法穿越的噩梦，树枝和树叶互相缠绕在一起，一些可能曾经是修剪过的草坪，现在已经长成浓密的草丛，拂过了他的腹部，就像他身后的树林一样，散发出荒凉的气味。

在他面前的是一座巨大的老房子，一座豪宅，Erik在心里纠正了自己，严重地失修，显得破败不堪。它看起来像是已经被抛弃了，有几扇雾面玻璃窗户是从里面用木板隔开的，里面一片漆黑。好极了。

Erik内心诅咒了一阵，然后四处打探了一番，终于找到了进去的路； 在这座杂乱无章的大厦旁边，有一扇小门半开着，很可能是仆人的入口。他心怀感激地慢慢向前走去，在瓷砖上摇摇摆摆，打了个喷嚏，再一次放纵地摇晃起来。

Erik慢慢地走进房子，很快修正了他之前关于这间房子没有人住的看法。厨房看起来和闻起来都是用过的，空气中弥漫着一丝令人讨厌的素食、热水和调料的味道，可能来源于某人的午餐，尽管厨房本身已经被擦得干干净净。然而，在肥皂、炖菜、油和木头的下面，藏着一种Erik在任何地方都能辨认出来的气味。

另一个狼人。

而且，当Erik嗅着那些空气时，他带着一丝震惊地意识到，那是一个雌性，独自一人。没有狼群（pack）对于他们这个种群而言，美国，在所有的地方之中，无疑是片荒地。难怪她可以躲在这座一无所有的废弃房子里，不过根据气味来看，她是一个雌性，一个年轻的雌性——如果这里是欧陆，东欧，甚至是亚洲，她早就被人找到了。

Erik本能地产生了一种原始的兴趣，但他很快控制住了这种兴趣。如果他能闻到她的气味，那么她也会知道他闯入了她的领地，如果她独自活了这么长时间，她要么是疯了，要么是十分精明，要么是极度危险，要么是上述所有因素的结合。所以他会宣告自己的到来，礼貌地待在原地，直到雨停，然后离开。

他询问的叫喊声最初迎来了一片寂静，但紧接着的是一声长而闷的嚎叫，这使他蜷缩起来，身体的毛发似乎要竖起，浑身充满了痛苦和绝望。很快，Erik发现自己跳着穿越过厨房，嗅闻着地面和它那斑驳的气味，跟随着声音的起伏哀号，一直走到一间储藏室和一扇活板门前。在铁环上用牙齿把它拉开需要一些技巧；他把它拉起来，脸因为下巴的疼痛而一阵扭曲，直到他能够扭转身体，用肩膀抵住它，挣扎着小心翼翼地向回拉开缝隙，直到它反弹回去，露出下面的一个裂口和一个只有人类才能爬上去的梯子。

一个陷阱，Erik不安地想，在陷阱边犹豫着。他是一只大狼，他闻不到房子里或地下室里有其他人的气味。他可以对付大多数其他的狼人和一些不那么有组织的猎人，特别是当他把自己藏在某个地方并且让其他人出其不意的时候。他可以等到第二天早上，至少如果那时他调查完地下室，需要从里面出来的话可以变回人形。而如果他现在进去，他就会被困在里面。

然而接下来传来一阵挣扎的声音，一阵痛苦的吠叫，还有一声长长的嚎叫，这声嚎叫让他的生物本能取代了逻辑，将他推入了缝隙中。Erik四肢着地，一边眨着眼睛，一边环顾着地下室。他右边的桌子上有一支蜡烛，已经烧了差不多一半了，蜡烛上的蜡滴滴答答，火光忽隐忽现，旁边是一套叠得整整齐齐的衣服，看起来是男人的衣服，比Erik的尺码要小。这张桌子是地下室里两件家具中的一件。另一件则是一只银笼子，笼子里面有一只小小的，普通的灰狼，显然很是震惊地看着他，吓得连叫都不敢叫，她的鼻尖不小心碰到银条的地方，然后迅速变红了起来。

Erik小心翼翼地控制着自己的愤怒。现在大发雷霆也于事无补。当检查笼子时，他注意到这个笼子相当大，放在房间的一个角落里，可以舒服地容纳一个人，大约有两米宽，笼子的栏杆牢固地建造和固定在地上和低矮的天花板上，门用链子和一把简单的锁锁着。笼内的角落里有一堆床上用品、一碗水，还有一本厚厚的皮革封面的书，书页外露出一张红色的书签。 书的上面有一把钥匙。

灰狼警惕地看着他，Erik惊讶地坐了下来。看起来似乎是这个狼人把自己锁在了笼子里。 但她为什么要这么做呢？精神错乱？Erik以前曾经遇到过精神错乱的狼人，通常是那些早已过了壮年的老年狼人，或者是一些被猎人的伤口或酷刑折磨得发疯的狼人，但这些狼人身上通常有一种酸臭的气味，眼睛里闪烁着野性的光芒，警告别人远离他们。所以这只灰狼并不是精神错乱。

也许是为了防止其他狼人在满月的时候靠近她？但如果是这样，为什么要绝望的嚎叫 Erik困惑不解，小心翼翼地挪近一些，把鼻子凑近铁栏杆，克制住想躲开银器的冲动，但是这只灰狼并没有碰碰鼻子来问候他，而是继续盯着他，就像受了惊吓似的。

Erik做了个决定，他用爪子轻轻地把钥匙推出笼子，几次尝试之后，他小心翼翼地把钥匙叼在嘴里。这是一把旧钥匙，谢天谢地是用铁做的，又重又大，但Erik还是经过了几次令人沮丧的尝试，才设法把钥匙插进锁里，转动钥匙。他努力地用自己赤裸的爪子打开锁链，尽力抵抗银制品带来的不适和刺痛的感觉，然后用肘轻轻推开笼门。

但那只灰狼一动不动，即使他朝着她吠叫，在几次试图劝诱她之后，Erik失去了耐心，咆哮起来。她跳了起来，眨了眨眼睛，但是看起来并不害怕，也没有离开笼子，Erik暂时放弃了这份糟糕的工作，走过去检查那些叠好的衣服。

笼门吱吱作响，使他回头望了一眼。灰狼几乎是害羞地慢慢走出去，但没有明显的恐惧迹象，尽管她面对的是一只肩膀几乎与她的头齐平的惧狼（译者注：dire wolf，又名恐狼，一种现代已经灭绝的大型狼）。当她径直走到Erik面前，嗅了嗅他，没有任何开场白，也没有征求他的同意，Erik退缩了。他对于这种傲慢的态度很生气，于是厉声呵斥，然后她吓了一跳，退后一步，坐了下来。

Erik指责地低吠起来，但那只灰狼似乎一点也不羞愧，只是感到困惑。她表现得像只幼狼，对一切信号和基本礼仪一无所知，仿佛她一生中从未遇到过其他狼人。也许她在自己还是一只幼狼的时候就来到了这片荒地，由于太年幼而记不起她的父亲或母亲。

当这只灰狼再次试图靠近Erik时，Erik强迫自己保持耐心，露出了牙齿，明确地探着身体去接触她的鼻子。她身体向后仰，十分困惑，试图靠近他的身侧，但当他对她低吠时，她跳了回去。经过几次努力，她终于明白了Erik想教她的内容，在被恰当地问候之后，Erik宽宏大量地坐了下来，让她好好地闻了闻他。

他被雨淋得身上还是湿的，当他再次打喷嚏的时候，她眨了眨眼睛，然后迅速走进笼子，拖出一张床单，似乎是她的寝具。Erik斜视着她，她把床单拖到他面前，然后用她的吻部轻轻一甩，把床单抛过他的头顶。

失明，恐慌和愤怒占据了他的身体，他抖掉眼睛上的布，咆哮着扑向受到惊吓的灰狼，把她甩了出去。她侧着身子喘着粗气，只是抬头盯着他，感到很惊讶，Erik花了一会儿时间来分析她的动作——她试图用人类的方式把他擦干。心烦意乱的Erik退回到离笼子最远的角落，每当灰狼想靠近时，他就咆哮起来，最后她只好躺在床单上，显然是准备睡觉。

Erik对自己感到生气。他根本无法休息。

1.0.

Charles醒来时，看到一只巨大的狼仍然待在角落里看着他，当他慢慢走向桌子，穿上他的内裤和裤子时，它那双凶猛的琥珀色眼睛的一直盯着他。他不确定这个庞然大物是从哪里来的，而且它看起来不像是他曾经见过的狼的品种；此外，当他回忆起昨天晚上的情景，意识到这只狼知道如何打开活板门和锁。所以它可能是从马戏团逃出来的，从它还没有试图杀死他来判断，也可能是某人的宠物，亦或说它只是非常谨慎。毕竟，动物可以感觉到他体内的一些其他东西。

“我对这种混乱感到非常抱歉，”Charles说，对向动物道歉感到有点不自然，“我恐怕大多数时候我不是一只真正的狼。 我会想办法把你从地下室里弄出来的，我保证。”

那只狼站了起来，再一次摇了摇身子。 地下室里有一股浓烈的狼的麝香味和湿地毯的味道，当它用站起来检查他，在很近的距离绕着他转圈时，Charles竭力保持自己浅浅的呼吸，然后即使Charles穿上衬衫扣上扣子后，那只狼仍然在用鼻子嗅他。“你一定很失望，”Charles表情冷漠地说，“不过要等到下一个满月，在那之前我不会变成狼的。”

那只庞大的狼哼了一声，向后退了一步，然后让Charles震惊事情发生了，它的形态变得模糊不清，像一块超现实的眼花的斑点一样向上延伸，然后一个高大的人站在它原来的位置上，相貌英俊，肩膀宽阔，带着引人注目的、钢铁般的目光，对自己的赤身裸体毫无自觉。

“我不知道你到底是疯了还是只是个白痴，”这个男人简单地以这句话作为开场白，语调带有浓重的口音——或许是来自德国，或者至少是东欧。

“我的上帝，”Charles试图呼气，在经过一番尝试后，睁大了眼睛，完全震惊地喊道。“你是……你和我一样。”

那人交叉着双臂，语气里充满怀疑。“你以前从来没有见过我们中的任何一个人？那你的父母呢？ ”

“我父亲在我很小的时候就去世了，我从来没有见过我的亲生母亲，”Charles立刻回答道，他的脑海里仍然回荡着这个启示。他不是一个人！“我和继母、继父一起住在这里，直到他们……直到……直到他们搬出去，”Charles用无甚说服力的语气，生硬地补充道。

“从那以后你就一直一个人在这里吗？ ”

“我自己去读了大学。牛津，”Charles澄清道，他的兴趣被激起了。至少，他父亲给他留下了足够的钱。他去了牛津大学，希望能找到治疗的方法，或者某种解释，但是过了一段时间，他发现在那么大的一所大学里学习的同时隐藏自己的变异是根本不可能的，于是他回到了Westchester，改用邮寄的方法获取原材料，然后独自研究遗传学。所以他对这一切仍然一无所知——直到现在。“你的意思是还有更多我们这样的人？有很多吗？ ”

“足够多了，”那人直截了当地说，低声用德语咕哝着什么。

“对了，我叫Charles，”Charles伸出手。“Charles Xavier。我，啊，我想我在楼上可能有些东西可以给你穿。”这个男人或许可以把自己挤进他父亲的旧浴袍里，或者Charles可以试着让人从镇上给他送点东西。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik回答，又看了他一眼，这次看得更慢了。“这么说，你一直都是一个人在这里。难怪你不知道该怎么做。”

“对不起，什么？ ” Charles眨了眨眼睛，伸出的手颤抖着，但Erik已经快步爬上了梯子，一直在喃喃自语，即使在Charles急忙跟上来的时候，尖声叫到:“等等！ ”的时候，Erik已经再一次变回了一只狼，大步走出厨房，来到地面。

“等等，等等，拜托，”Charles焦急地跟着他，“你能不能至少留下来吃顿早饭？我有好多问题！ 我从来没有遇到过像我这样的人，求你了！ ”

大狼不理他，大步向树林走去，Charles光着脚在草地上小跑，直到停了下来，叹了口气。除非他改变形态，否则他现在无法跟上，而且他也不敢在月亮周期即将结束的时候，在地下室外面再次改变形态。 他总是担心自己不能变回来。

Charles绝望地拖着沉重的脚步回到屋里，擦着脚，摸索着穿过食品储藏室。壶里的水在呼啸，他刚刚吃完一片奶酪吐司，这时棕色的狼回来了，嘴里叼着一个粗呢袋子。它期望地盯着他，当他只是惊讶地盯了回去。当它再次咆哮起来，这次听起来更加不耐烦，Charles终于清醒了过来。“如果你想找洗手间，就在走廊尽头左手边。”

于是狼人走了过去，而就在Charles着急地从储藏室里找出更多的面包和奶酪时，他听到了阵雨即将来临的声音。当他正在给他们两个倒咖啡时，Erik回来了，他穿着一件光鲜亮丽的黑色高领毛衣和剪裁考究的裤子，坐在厨房桌子旁的椅子上，脚边放着他的背包，接过了一片面包。

“你多大了？”Erik喝了一口咖啡后问道。

“三十。差不多吧。” Charles紧盯着Erik说。“大概和你差不多大。”

Erik得意地笑了，好像Charles说了什么有趣的话似的。“不完全是。你几乎才刚刚成年。”

“不好意思，”Charles扬起眉毛说，“我是三十岁，不是十三岁。”

“那么从你二十岁开始，你的相貌没怎么随着年龄改变，对吗？” Erik慢吞吞地说，在Charles张着嘴盯着他时，往吐司上抹着黄油。

“所以我们是长生不老的？”

Erik皱起了眉头。“不是。Mein Gott（译注：德语“我的天啊”），你就像一个小孩一样。虽说这里是荒地，但是如果你一个人在这里呆了这么长时间，甚至没有见过我们中的任何一个... ... 你真是太幸运了，孩子。”

“Charles，”Charles生硬地纠正道，但纯粹的好奇心战胜了他的骄傲。“你说荒地是什么意思？ ”

Erik盯着他看了很长时间，面包和奶酪在他手里静止不动，然后他猛地用手腕喝了一口咖啡。“我没有时间解释这个，”他咕哝着，恶狠狠地咬了一口面包。“你看。我给你一把我的枪。你必须学会如何铸造子弹，但这应该不难，一个像这所房子一样的老地方可能有很多家用银制品。你应该能从镇上买到一个模具。”

“一把枪？做什么用的？ ”Charles惊骇地问道。“还有银子弹？ ”

“银可以杀了我们。只是被它包围太长时间就会痛得要命。你知道这个。你在地下室里有个该死的笼子。”

看到Erik指责的眼神，Charles叹了口气。“我做了那个是为了防止在满月的时候失去控制，伤害到别人。待在里面也不是不能忍受，我在早上可以自己出去。”

“你已经三十岁了。从现在起应该已经学会控制了，”Erik尖刻地说。“拿一把枪。 我看看能不能找个值得信赖的人来接你。 我没时间陪你，我是来办事的。”

“我不想要枪。”

“你不明白，”Erik咆哮道 “尽管你只是一只灰色的狼，但你是雌性，而且刚刚进入繁殖年龄。你会属于一个狼群——你最终总会属于一个的，不管你喜欢与否。如果你不想被第一个偶然发现你的人逼迫加入狼群，你需要有能力保护自己。”

当Erik满怀哲理地吃完早餐时，Charles能做的只有目瞪口呆地看着Erik，然后试图结结巴巴地问道，“雌性？繁殖年龄？什么？ ”

“你的狼形态是雌性的，”Erik缓慢而烦躁地说，好像在对一个顽固的孩子讲话，“雌性的狼很罕见。任何大型狼群只要有两到三个繁殖年龄的雌性就算幸运了。”

Charles知道他的狼形似乎缺少一些……必要的部分……但他从来没有想过这意味着什么。 或许他一直在内心屏蔽了这一切，相当可怕的结论。“我……呃.……繁殖，你说……呃……”

Erik叹了口气，喝完了他的咖啡，俯下身去翻他的背包。他把一把手枪扔在桌子上，同时把包挂在肩上。“已经装满子弹了。 你知道怎么开枪吧？这不需要天赋。打开保险，瞄准。”

“你的狼群呢？ ”Charles问道，因为过于麻木而问不出任何重要的问题，他的头脑仍然因为得知不想要的真相而晕眩。

当Erik转身离开时，他的嘴冷酷地抽动着，“我已经没有狼群了。待在这儿，别跟着我。我会安排一些人来接你。”

“我不需要枪，”Charles开始说，但Erik只是从门口消失了。Charles深深地叹了口气，把脸短暂地陷进了手掌里。他开始感到头痛欲裂。


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Erik开着一辆租来的车在街上闲逛，恼怒地意识到，在发现了Charles和他那该死的豪宅后，他最初的调查完全被破坏了。随着他自己狼群的衰落，他已经很久没去拜访过其他狼群的领地，因而不确定那古老的忠诚是否仍然存在，因此，他不知道该打电话给哪个狼群。在内心深处，他有点想离开Charles，继续追踪Shaw的线索，但每当他想到这一点，他就感到一种社会性的负罪感。Charles似乎完全没有意识到他身处于怎样的危险之中。该死，Shaw过去就在荒地里，带着他自己邪恶的狼群，万一他们得知了Charles的存在……

他心里有一个微弱的、奸诈的声音暗示道，这是一个把Shaw引出来的好办法，但他很快就把它驳回了。他不会变成Shaw那样的怪物。牺牲一个他自己的同类作为诱饵（尽管这个同类与他没什么关系），尤其是一个像Charles这样健忘和天真的同类，将会是最糟糕的背叛行为。

Erik全神贯注地想着，在一个红绿灯前放慢了速度，当他在午后的微风中闻到了Charles那不可能错辨的气味，差点撞到前面的车上。Erik对自己骂了一声，当灯变绿时，他迅速向右转，忽略了其他汽车愤怒的喇叭声，加速驶入侧巷，闻了闻空气。果然，Charles正小跑着走出一家小书店，手里拿着一包买的东西，胳膊上挎着一袋杂货。

“上车，”Erik嘶声地说。

Charles点头服从了，太他妈的轻信别人，带着他那明亮，恼人的孩子气的微笑。“下午好，Erik。”

“你的枪呢 ？”Erik怒容满面地退回到车流中。

“我把它留在家里了。”Charles不屑一顾地说。“这里是Westchester郡，我不会在街上被人拉走的。”

Erik尽力克制着用前额猛击方向盘的冲动。“你以前在牛津读书。 英格兰? ”

“是的，怎么了? ”

“我很惊讶你没有在那里被带走。”Erik咕哝着。英国的狼群倾向于避开人口稠密的地区，但是这依然显示出他们显著地缺乏意识。如果Charles曾经冒险地离开英格兰往东去，进入欧洲大陆，他甚至没机会进行自我介绍就会被发现。其他狼群倾向于密切关注他们的领地，而且总是有一些徘徊的独狼，为了有机会得到一个狼群而杀戮。

“老实说，”Charles一本正经地说，“请不要对此感到冒犯，但我确实认为你可能夸大了事情。 我这么多年来从来没有遇到过像我这样的人，甚至在牛津也没有遇到过，这并不是因为我没有尝试过。这很有意思。像我们这样的变异的狼往往生活在群居的等级制度中？就像真正的狼一样？我买了一些阅读材料，”Charles补充道，自豪地翻着他的纸袋，“我从来没有想到这可能真的有关联。也许这是一种比我原先推测的更大的生物学联系。”

Erik用手掌在脸上摩擦了一下。“Mein Gott。” 他最初的结论有一部分是对的。Charles也许不会口吐白沫，但他的确是个疯子。

“我以前认为我是一个异类，但现在我知道还有其他像我一样的人，我们是出生就如此的，而不是，啊，被其他人感染变成这样的，就像一些更耸人听闻的故事所暗示的那样……这肯定有某种科学上的联系，”Charles愉快地继续说着，拿出一本厚厚的书，书名叫《灰狼》（Canis Lupus，译注：一种哺乳纲食肉目动物），举起来给Erik看。“也许这是进化的另一个分支。 某些动物可以改变颜色和形状，就像章鱼，作为一种防御机制。也许一群智人进化出了一种能力——”

“一开始是亚当，然后是夏娃，”Erik打断了他，对那些毫无意义的闲聊感到恼火，“他们的最早所生的孩子是该隐（Cain）和亚伯。该隐杀了他的兄弟，他和他的孩子们在地球上的存在被标记为猎人，他们的死亡不能单靠人类的双手来完成。狼的形态是一种该隐的标志，我们非常难以杀死。” 他对那些很久以前发生的事情从来没有特别感兴趣，不像他的一些同窝的伙伴; 对他来说，这一切的原因和方式都不重要，只是一些用来打发深冬睡眠以外时间的东西。（译者注：此段的人名采用圣经习惯的汉化版本）

“你们相信世界是在七天之内创造出来的? ”Charles顽皮地朝他露齿笑着，好像他刚讲了个笑话似的，尽管当Erik瞪着他时，他的笑容有些颤抖。“我很抱歉，我不是在取笑你。宗教，啊，当然很好，只是遗传学是我个人的兴趣，我在牛津学的就是这个。”

“所以你就相信让我们从可以从人形变成狼形的原因，与让章鱼可以改变颜色的原因一样了？”Erik讽刺地问道。他后知后觉地，不自在地意识到自己为什么从来没有被委派过任何教养幼崽的责任; Erik对幼崽和它们愚蠢的问题没有什么耐心。他更喜欢训练年长一些，接近成年的狼，教他们一些战斗或其他的事情，但即使是这也是很久以前的事了。Shaw和那场浪费的、贪婪的人类战争改变了一切。

Charles只是笑了笑，带着一种要么傲慢得让人恼火，要么天真得让人沮丧，要么是两者兼有的自信。“你学得越多，你就越能意识到还有更多的东西要学，我的朋友。那些我们现在无法解释的事情，在未来技术进步的时候，可能就可以解释了。当前的科学只是未来探索的一个平台。这肯定是有原因的。我并不是，啊，怀疑你的宗教观点，或者类似的东西，”他急忙补充说，“这只是一个观点。我需要一个实验室，”Charles若有所思地说，“然后再比较一下血液样本。这太令人兴奋了。”

“为什么是我（遇到这种事）？”Erik向一个显然恨他的上帝求助，当他们离开镇区，进入通往宅邸的蜿蜒小路时，他掐住自己的鼻梁以保持耐心。

“那么，其他人什么时候来? ”Charles眉飞色舞地问道，他环顾四周，仿佛在期待着随时会有其他狼人从灌木丛中跳出来。“你说你打电话让其他人来这里了，是不是? ”

“没那么简单，”Erik咕哝着。 他不知道哪些幸存的狼群在和Shaw是一伙的，哪些仍然是独立的，更重要的是，哪些狼群有耐心对付像Charles这样的人。雌性通常会被跨领地交易，往往是为了加强联盟和血统，但Erik以前对这个过程的机制没有什么兴趣，他开始后悔了。

“为什么？”Charles问道，看上去有点困惑。“我很希望能见见像我们这样的人。”

“如果你加入一个狼群，你就会与其中的某个狼人结成配偶（mating pair），”Erik直言不讳地指出，“如果我召集不止一个狼群，它们可能最终会发生争斗。为了争夺你，可能会发生伤亡。明白了吗? ”

Charles脸上露出如同刚发现自己的狼形是雌性时，那种惊恐和被追捕的表情，沉默了很长一段时间后，他非常温顺地说: “我只想和别人说说话。而不是……不是……上帝啊，不，那个……”

“一旦你和一个人结成配偶，你就可以和狼群中的其他人交谈。”

“我们生活在二十世纪，”Charles有点含糊地说，“这看起来太封建了。你肯定是夸大其词了。”

“我们属于一个濒临灭绝的种族。所以这是有必要的。你犯了一个错误，就是一直过着人类的生活。这不是你的错，你也无法了解到更多，但你以后会了解的。” Erik把车开上了一条小路，Charles的姿态看起来越来越破碎。

“作为一个人类生活并没有什么错，”Charles诚恳地说，“毕竟，大部分时间我们都是人类。”

“并不是。”Erik翻了翻白眼。“我们不是。以及当我们变形后，我们也不是狼。你见过真正的狼吗？它们知道我们并不是真正的狼。至于作为人类，一定有什么原因让你一个人住在那样的房子里，不是吗？ 你不能像人类一样生活，就像你不能像狼一样生活一样。”

“好吧，”Charles双臂交叉，下巴紧闭，“我不打算……加入一些我从来没有见过的狼群，然后嫁给他们中的一个或者其他什么人，类似这样的事。到目前为止，我一个人过得很好，我认为这种包办婚姻的概念是非常过时的。能遇到像我们这样的人，我会非常高兴，但这是我的家，我不会离开它，更不用说和一个完全陌生的人结婚了。”

Erik不得不抑制住某种想把Charles掐死的冲动。值得庆幸的是，他正忙着迫使汽车通过刮擦不断的树枝，驶入豪宅里杂草丛生的车道，而不是在保养不良的道路上打滑。“我们到了。下车，把枪带上。”

“请进。你的包在后座上，”Charles犹豫了一下，但还是他打开门溜到了碎石路上，“你可以住在这里，而不是住旅馆。我有一些空闲的房间通通风就能住。”Charles的眼睛因好奇变得明亮。“我还有更多的问题。”  
他当然有。“我很忙，”Erik简短地说，不希望接下来一整天都被问题轰炸。

“你要开车回镇上吗? ”

“为什么问这个? ”

“哦，”Charles把书塞回包裹里，“让我把这些放下，然后我和你一起去，我想去图书馆，但是杂货有点重了。我会去拿枪，”当Erik深吸一口气时，Charles带着安抚的微笑补充道。

“等你离开图书馆的时候已经很晚了，”Erik咬紧牙关指出。

“我可以走回去。我以前这么做过。”Charles显得并不在乎。“或者叫辆出租车。 这里不是哈莱姆区或布朗克斯区（译者注：纽约的一些穷人居住地区），Erik。”

“你呆在这儿，”Erik直截了当地说。“我还需要打一些电话。”也许是 Letea的狼群，或者是 Krajna 的狼群，那里有善良的头狼，他们或许知道该拿Charles怎么办。

Charles皱起了眉头。“你的意思是，给其他狼群？我会期待见到其他狼人，但要他们明白我只是想谈谈，”Charles强调。“上帝啊，不要有婚约什么的。”

“孩子——”

“我说过我的名字是Charles，”Charles插嘴道，虽然他的语气是温和地责备但背后的意味钢铁般坚定，“谢谢你的关心，Erik，但是你肯定知道为什么我开始有些保留意见了。”

“你不能一个人到处跑，”Erik努力保持住自己的耐心。

“为什么不能呢？你就是这样，”Charles指出来，快速地咧嘴笑着，这个动作不应该看上去那么可爱的。Erik将其归咎于他的本能，月亮周期，并抑制了一声呻吟。

“这不是出于我的选择。我没有离开我的狼群。它是被人从我这里夺走的，”Erik简短地说，“我正在追捕那些应该为此负责的人。”

“听到这个我很抱歉，”一阵令人不适的停顿过后，Charles尴尬地说，他的笑容很快地消失了。

“别这样，不是你干的。” 在Charles还没来得及表示同情，或者更糟糕地，问他一些该死的问题之前，Erik继续道，“的确有一些没有狼群的狼人。但是没有一个是出于自己的选择，没有一个是永久的。这是我们内置的本能。” 至少有理智的狼人都是这样。

“像我们这样来自不同狼群的人会相互交谈吗? ”

“当然。”不然Charles以为他会给谁打电话，一个人类接待员？

“所以我想自由行事所面临的问题，是因为我是，呃，一个母狼的形态，而且没有‘狼群'? ”

“没错。” 终于，感谢上帝，他们终于达成了一些理解。“有些狼群的规则比其他狼群少，但是一旦你有了狼群，你可能就可以自由地与其他狼群成员交谈了。” 他的祖先从来不相信铁腕统治，他自己也习惯在个人自由方面给予相当大的余地，除非它影响到群体的安全或稳定。

“哦，那好吧，”Charles又咧嘴笑了一下，“既然你也没有狼群，如果我在找到狼群之前不能和像我们这样的人随意地交谈，或者有引发冲突的风险，那我们为什么不自己组建一个呢? ”当Erik目瞪口呆地看着Charles时，他用左手做了一个摆动的手势。“这需要办什么手续吗？我要签什么文件吗? ”

Erik慢慢地用手掌在脸上擦了擦。“你到底有概念你在要求我做什么吗? ”

“去城里之前，我把图书馆里的书都看了一遍。狼群是家庭结构，不是吗？我想我们可以做朋友，或者至少，我希望我们可以，而且你一直试图帮助我，”Charles再次用那种极其认真的语气说道，“另外，你看起来也不像是，呃，对我感兴趣，所以这是可行的，不是吗? ”  
"  
“每个狼群的核心是一对交配过的狼，Charles，”Erik尽可能慢地说。“狼群就是这样形成的。形成仪式是狼形的我在满月的时候与狼形的你交配。”

“哦。”Charles脸色苍白，看起来这个观念给他造成了心理创伤。“我明白了。”

“很好！那就别再问我这个问题了。”

“我现在非常确定，在我知道自己陷入了什么境地之前，我不会急着融入你们的狼人社会，”Charles挖苦地说，而在Erik怒视他的时候，他毫不畏惧地看着Erik的眼睛。最终，Erik不得不首先把目光移开，这让他感到非常恼火。无论是因为他的与世隔绝，还是因为他特有的疯狂，Charles似乎对他一点也不害怕。

“我不会在Westchester郡待太久的，”Erik 警告地说。

“哦，好吧，那太遗憾了，”Charles说，这再次表明他根本不知道Erik的话是什么意思。

“如果我能找到你，那么其他人也能。”

“到目前为止，你一直都表现得很绅士，”Charles歪了下头，带着一种愉快的微笑指出。“我相信，即使我遇到了其他人，我们也都能会表现得很文明。我不想让你抛弃你抛下你在做的事，”当 Erik 冲他露出牙齿，他理智地补充道，“你可以在离开Westchester郡的时候给我留几个电话号码，我会好好考虑你说的事情的。”

这是一个办法。虽然这相当于同意把Charles留在有鲨鱼池的浅水区，并且只给他留了一个充气浮来支撑，但这的确是一个办法。

只是他做不到。

“我今晚会留下来，”Erik勉强地让步了，深深地叹了口气。有时他真的恨自己。

“真的吗? ”Charles活跃起来。“那我去准备一个房间。车库在那边。”

这个车库可能比大多数房子的客厅还要大，同样也彻底地失修了; 从它的气味来看，当Erik从车里出来的时候，这里至少有一个浣熊的家庭，正在可能曾是一辆珍贵老爷车的腐烂板条箱和油腻生锈的壳后面筑巢。

通向大厦的正门也被铁栅栏封死了——唯一的入口似乎是房子旁边的那个仆人的入口。当Charles正在桌子上整理他的杂货时，Erik走了进来，他抬头看了一眼，Erik清了清嗓子。 “我正在给一个房间通风，房间就在走廊尽头，右手边第四个门。楼上的主要房间现在都不大适合居住，”Charles带着歉意接着说，“恐怕这座房子太大了，我一个人无法打理，然后我觉得雇佣家政管理或仆人也不是个好主意。所以我只用了仆人的住所。”

“没关系，”Erik说着走出了厨房。右手边的第四个房间很小，里面几乎没有什么家具，只有一个旧衣橱、一张桌子和一张床，从一扇打开的窗户里慢慢地向外散发出发霉的气味。Erik把包放在桌子上，绕行着走了出去，出于好奇，他朝左边看了看。发现了一条布满灰尘的走廊，走廊两旁摆放着盖着布的家具，看上去像是房子的大厅，黑暗而怪异，散发着有些腐烂和发霉的味道。

Erik脸部扭曲了一下，转回到厨房，无精打采地坐在餐桌旁的椅子上。“这是你父亲的房子吗? ”

“是的。但我不太记得他了。我的继母曾经提到过，他靠他的工作赚的钱。”Charles正在切洋葱，发出刺鼻而不受欢迎的气味。Erik小心翼翼地把椅子移开一英尺。“他是一位核科学家。”

Erik私下里认为，一个科学家似乎不太可能赚到这么多钱，但是他没有听说过任何一个狼群中有任何公开叛逃的情况。尽管在此之前，他似乎没有关注八卦的习惯，除非这涉及到实际的忠诚。Charles的父母完全有可能是离开去了荒地，也许是为了组建他们自己的狼群。 如果他们这样做了，很可能就失去了他们原来的狼群的祝福。或者更糟。

这是一个开始，Erik意识到。不管曾经出现过什么问题，Charles的任何一个祖先狼群都会很乐意收留他，而且他的家人会对Charles的行为举动更有耐心。从Charles的肤色和面部特征判断，可能会是西欧、苏格兰、爱尔兰或英格兰的一个部落。如果这是一个家庭狼群，他甚至可能不会被强制配对。“你有他的名字吗？或者照片？”

“Brian Xavier。我以前试图找过我的亲生母亲。但我找不到任何记录。我楼上有一张我父亲的照片。为什么问这个？”

Erik并不熟悉Xavier这个姓氏，但是如果这对儿Xavier从他们原来的部落逃离，那么他们可能改过名字。“我可能会先尝试找到你父母原来的狼群。如果你加入这些狼群，你可能不会马上被配对。”

“可能，”Charles重复道，快速地瞥了一眼。

“我无法确定，直到我找出这些是哪些狼群，”Erik闪烁其词地说。即使Charles没有立即被配对，他可能最终还是会被用来交易，尤其如果是一些小的狼群，会很容易屈服于其他想要一只雌狼的更大狼群的压力。

Charles叹了口气。“我不能说我完全理解这种冲动，Erik。你对什么东西过敏吗？我去做晚饭。”

Erik凝视着排列在厨房工作台上的食物。“这些都是蔬菜。”

“你不会对蔬菜过敏吧? ”Charles看起来很惊恐。

“不，”Erik烦躁地说，“你不吃肉吗? ”

“你每吃一次肉，就等于夺走一条生命，”Charles说道，用说教的口吻，看到Erik扬起的眉毛，喃喃自语地补充道，“我曾经，可能，吃过一只鸡。作为一只狼的时候。我当时很饿，而且年纪很小，”他补充道，带着自卫的语气。“那不是一次非常诱人的经历。我再也没有这样做过。意思是，杀死并吃掉它们。”

“你不知道怎么打猎吗? ”

Charles看上去可能和他所感到的一样震惊，“你吃生肉吗? ”

“不是在人形的时候，”Erik咆哮道。“但是狼群一起狩猎是很常见的。”没有什么比合作杀死猎物来维持等级更能让人兴奋的了。“我们是狼人，不是羊人。”

“我……呃……我不确定我会……Erik，你为什么要脱衣服? ”

Erik把他的高领毛衣扔在椅子上。“脱掉你的衣服，变成狼形。我们要出去走走。”

Charles愣住了，“我不会杀什么东西的! ”

“闭嘴，然后把衣服脱了，”Erik咆哮道，“否则我会一直把你晃到这么做为止。”

2.0.

Charles已经很久、很久没有让自己在地窖外面改变形态了，他清楚地意识到他的狼形可能已经走形了。他的确保持了人类身体的健康，但灰狼的肌肉已经很久没用过了，当他伸展他的四肢，在漫长的草地上奔跑，让新的气味在他的鼻子上爆发的时候，他禁不住感到一阵喜悦。他知道这就是他所错过的，过去每一个满月，他都在银栏杆上痛苦地撞击，因为狼的本能受挫而嚎叫着，直到他的喉咙撕裂。他感受到一种非人类的快乐，恐怕他再也无法回到从前了。

Erik安静地小跑着，朝树林走去，忽视了他的滑稽动作，最后，Charles有点尴尬地跟在他身后与他的肩膀齐平，然而Erik突然转过身来猛咬他。Charles吓了一跳，向后退了一步，身体前倾，准备触碰鼻子，但这一次，Erik摇摇头，转过身来，就像他之前做的那样，从后面靠近他。看到他困惑的表情，Erik又摇了摇头，转了一圈又一圈，从逆风的位置缓缓地朝他走来，然后身体前倾，碰了碰鼻子，接着他坐下来，期待地看着他。

所以他之前用错误的方式接近了Erik，再一次。狼的礼节看起来是如此的精确。Charles一次次模仿着这个动作，直到Erik满意为止，然后那只惧狼又站起来，继续朝树林走去。 这可能是作为一个捕食者的事情，Charles想，对这个概念感到兴奋。动物拥有可以咬碎骨头的下颚，以及一系列经过磨练的捕食者本能，可能还有着更加精妙的的问候和交流系统。

Erik是一只巨大的狼。Charles曾经参观过伦敦动物园，出于好奇和怜悯去看灰狼（canis lupus）的展览，尽管他不得不承认他自己的狼形体可能比一般狼要小，但Erik比动物园里的任何一只狼都要大。 他或许可以和一些大型猫科动物一较高下。一只惧狼，Charles想，他在今天动身去城里之前，在一本古老的百科全书上查到了这种狼，它的“真正的”狼形态早已灭绝。他更大的上猎齿，更长的颞颥窝。如果伦敦动物学会能有一个小时的时间来检查 Erik 的牙齿和运动方式，他们可能会高兴得发狂。

这个想法让Charles觉得有些好笑，他差点一头栽到树上，但在最后一刻，Erik突然把他推到一边，怒视着他。Charles显得有些尴尬，他想知道狼人的道歉需要怎么做。打滚似乎很尴尬，而且他不知道他的尾巴应该做什么。然而，Erik已经继续走开了，嗅着空气，避免了Charles的进一步推断和可能发生的尴尬。

他得问问Erik有关狼的品种的问题，Charles决定。看起来好像狼人与其“真正”的品种有关联，就像他们的人类形象与他们的 DNA 螺旋有关。而且，Charles仍然相信这其中涉及到遗传、变异和进化的理论。很可能他之前在牛津实验室偷偷研究自己的 DNA 时候遗漏了什么东西。他需要从Erik的两种形态各自采集血样——

Erik又闻了闻空气，然后快步小跑起来，Charles快步跑起来跟上去。对他来说，森林里充满了新气味，每一样都吸引着他的注意力——泥土和树叶、树皮以及一些小的、尖锐的、生机勃勃的东西，还有一些发霉、辛辣、潮湿的东西，而最重要的是，Erik的气味，浓郁而又阳刚。 现在他身上湿地毯的气味已经消失了，Charles相当喜欢这种气味——也许这是一种天性，因为Erik也是一个狼人。

思考着这些，Charles继续朝着Erik在前面停下的灌木丛向前走，最后只好笨拙地擦着吻部，以擦掉上面残留的树叶，而Erik不赞成地盯着他看。大狼低下头，看到Charles困惑的表情，怒气冲冲地伸出爪子拍了拍身边的地面。 Charles犹豫了一下，跟着Erik的目光，朝灌木丛里张望。

在灌木丛里，不远的地方，一只野生的母鸡正在用力地啄食树叶，可能是为了吃虫子。一只雉鸡（Phasianus colchicus），一种渐变成浅黄褐色的变异品种。Charles欣赏着这种色调，没有注意到Erik正以突击队式的方式，腹部擦过灌木丛，悄悄靠近那只鸟，直到他向左边望去，才发现那只大狼不见了。

他快速地冲了出去，狂吠着，那只鸟吓呆了，一时惊慌失措，回头看了他们一眼，吓得尖叫着，然后飞快地逃走了。Charles松了一口气，慢慢地小跑起来，转过身去看Erik，才发现那只大狼正在向他咆哮，准备猛扑过来。Charles惊慌失措，急忙闪开，Erik猛冲过去，当他在腐烂的树叶上打滑时，发出低沉的咆哮和威胁的叫声。Charles呜咽着，希望自己看起来讨好一些，但Erik露出他的牙齿，显然非常愤怒，在下一次躲闪时，Erik突然调转他的吻部，尖锐地咬了Charles的侧腹。

当Erik再次蹲下准备跳跃时，Charles惊讶地叫了起来，立刻地，Charles在脑中计算着策略和轨迹，在跳跃的时候，他急冲到一边，紧紧地闭着眼睛跳了起来，在最后一刻扭曲着身体。 他的肩膀撞到了大狼的肋骨上，这股冲力把Erik撞倒在地，让他重重地摔在地上，带着震惊。Charles快速地爬了起来，十分开心，但当Erik咆哮着对他厉声斥责，惊讶之情很快变成了愤怒，他又匆匆跑开了。

也许他应该摇摇尾巴？Charles试了试，Erik盯着他看了很长时间，然后气喘吁吁地跑了过来，他身上所有的暴力气味突然消失了。他小心翼翼地把Charles的尾巴叼在嘴里，保持不动，然后用鼻子闻了闻，像是事后才想起来似的，若有所思地把鼻子往上移了一点。那里是尾前气味腺，Charles思考着，在他的大脑其他部分的科学探索还没来得及跟上时，被Erik在闻什么部位吓坏了……哦我的天啊——

当Charles急忙避开到接触距离之外时，Erik似乎惊呆了，好像有点茫然，然后他抖了抖身子，又喘了一口气，耳朵来回弹动。当大狼靠近时，Charles小心翼翼地看着他，然后Erik突然把他的脚顶了起来。当Charles猝不及防地尖叫起来时，Erik退后了一步，下巴张开，懒洋洋地伸出舌头，好像在被被取悦到了似的，轻快地转身朝屋子走去。

Charles沉浸在恶作剧的气氛中，让自己保持顺风方向，在最后一刻突然猛冲过去，狠狠地咬了一口Erik的后腿。Erik旋转着，咆哮着，而Charles逃进了森林深处，停了一会儿，想看看Erik是不是在追他，当发现大狼正跳跃着向他跑过来时，赶紧快速地跑开了。


	3. Chapter 3

III.

“你的身材走形了，”Erik一边擦洗水槽里一个有缺口的盘子，一边对Charles说，肥皂水沾到了他的肘上。意大利面有一点过辣了，他还是对里面没有肉感到有些不满，但是比他原先预想的要好吃一些。“你的狼形。”

他不得不变得温和。他们花了整个下午和傍晚的大部分时间，像小狼一样在树林里玩耍，互相追逐、模拟狩猎，探索Charles的家族庄园里古老而杂乱的土地，直到天色渐渐变得昏暗潮湿，他们才回到宅邸里。Charles身上散发着一种简单、明快、生动的快乐，这种快乐看起来几乎是……令人满足的。Erik不情愿地、只是有那么一点点地，开始想念他的狼群，比他曾经允许自己的程度更多。他想念那些美好的时光，那些在悲伤、愤怒与仇恨留下伤痕之前的日子。

“嗯，是的，”Charles用一块褪色的旧布擦着餐具说。

“而且你要把那个笼子处理掉，”Erik继续说道，他不想去思考如果将来接收Charles的狼群看到这个笼子，他们会想到什么。“不要向任何人提起这件事。永远不要。”

Charles斜着眼了他一下，然后低头看着他正在擦拭的叉子。“我不知道那些细节，但我父亲重新娶了一个人类女子。我的继母，”当Erik挑起眉毛时，他补充道。“父亲去世后，她嫁给了另一个男人，他们有一个儿子。都完全是人类。”

“奇怪的行为，”Erik断言道，把盘子递给Charles。除非Charles的父亲比Erik认为的更狡猾。没有一个正常的狼人会让自己依附于一个纯粹的人类……除非他或她是出于纯粹的绝望，也许是为了逃避追捕。“你父亲是怎么去世的？我们一般不会轻易死去。”

“我不知道，”Charles不安地说，“我总是被告知那是疾病。从我能记事开始，他的身体就一直不大好。他总是遗漏和忘记他所说的事情，诸如此类的。”

或许是因为伤心而憔悴？有一些失去配偶的狼人会出现这种情况，其他的狼人，尤其是遇到这种情况的雌性，会简单地出于社会需要寻找新的伴侣。“然后呢？ ”

“那个继子比我还大，他恨我。在我十三岁的时候，”Charles把盘子擦干净，堆在架子上，“他一直等到我的继母出门，才把我推到了东边的耳房里。然后事情失去了控制，他把我推下楼梯。我撞到了头，然后……狼形出现了。这是第一次，”Charles自觉地说。

Erik惊讶地看着Charles。因满月而触发变形是一种只有在接近成熟时才会发生的生物本能，但是Charles曾经……？“你在那之前从来没有变过形吗？ ”

“没有。” Charles咽了口唾沫。“或者至少我不记得了。讽刺的是，我继兄的名字就叫该隐（译者注：讽刺Erik之前讲的狼人创世传说）， Cain Marko。可怜的孩子……他吓坏了，然后把我锁在地下室里。当我的继母把我从那里放出来时，我已经知道如何变回人形，而Cain还在胡言乱语地谈论着怪物和狼……所以他们把他送进了一个机构。”

“非常好，”Erik粗鲁地咕哝着，想到有人曾经把Charles推下台阶，迅速地燃起愤怒。

“但事情变得更糟了，”Charles虚弱地说，“我的继母一直怀疑……父亲有一些不对劲的地方，她是这么说的。有一天她与我对质这个问题。她很生气，因为Cain在那个机构里日益恶化，她挥舞着一个大口径短筒手枪 当我试图在她伤到自己之前把枪从她身上拿走时，枪响了，然后我再一次失去了控制。”

“她朝你开枪了？ ”Erik紧张得几乎摔了一个杯子。

“我猜当我变形时，她把所有子弹都打进了我的身体里，”Charles面无表情地说，没有理会Erik增长的愤怒，“当发现我没有死的时候，她和我的继父Kurt一起跑了。”

“他们没派猎人来抓你吗？ ”Erik咬紧了牙，压制住一想到这件事就自然产生的保护性愤怒。

“没有。”Charles想了一会儿说。“我猜他们是太害怕了。在那之后，当我开始直接从我父亲的信托基金中获得分红时，我就做了这个笼子。显然，这是他遗嘱的一部分，如果我的继母抛弃了我，分红就会直接给我。我的家庭律师很厉害。”

“哪些律师？ ”

“Tischer Mayhew Playford律所，”Charles迅速地说，“他们在White Plains有一个办公室。如果我希望雇佣员工来维持这座房子，我有足够的钱，但我不想冒任何不小心伤害到其他人的风险……Erik？ ”

Erik闭上了嘴，“我们要去他们的办公室。”

“为什么？ ”Charles惊讶地问道。“我不想起诉任何人。”

Erik强忍着翻白眼的冲动。“因为我的族群过去经常使用它们——很多狼群都这样。你得去仔细看看你父母的遗嘱。”

“狼人也用律师？ ”

Erik皱起了眉头。“可悲的是，这一直是我们无法回避人类世界的一个方面。”

3.0.

Tischer Mayhew Playford 庄严的办公室拥有能看到主要街道的优越视野，接待处的墙壁镶着橡木板，厚重的书架上排列着皮革装订的书卷，其中大部分似乎都没有被动过。在为他们提供了咖啡并展示了机器人般的微笑之后，接待员继续回到在她那弯曲的桌子后面工作，看上去因为已经完成了服务，就迅速地把他们俩赶出了她的世界。

在Erik的催促下，Charles提前打电话进行了预约，然后他们开车过去，由于一路上Charles一直在跟着租来的车上的收音机唱着Sinatra, Ella 和 Nat King Cole的歌，这段路程显得比实际更短暂。Erik在整个旅途中一直沉闷而安静，无论Charles问什么问题都不理他，在几次试图勾引另一个狼人闲聊失败之后，Charles放弃了。尽管Charles曾试图暗示，自己并不急于加入一个似乎困在了中世纪的陌生社会圈子，Erik可能还是在对他那不为人知的事业被彻底打乱感到恼怒。

当一个看上去像熊一样的老人从门里走出来时，Charles仍在低声哼着《The lady is a tramp》的副歌，老人已经走进了前台后面无缝的木质镶板。这个男人年纪很大，如果挺直腰背的话，比Erik还要高，留着长长的带刺的络腮胡子，由灰色的渐变成银白色的，完全不顾他头上的毛发已所剩无几。他那双锐利的灰色眼睛深深地陷进皱纹里，体型看上去比他定做的西装大了半码。他以一种对于他这种体重的人来说显得忸怩作态的步伐他们走来，当Charles站起来的时候，他伸出一只大手。

“Charles。” Albert Mayhew温暖地微笑着，接着又像猫一样迅速地打量着他。“时间过得可真快。”

“你一点也没老，Mayhew先生，”Charles咧嘴一笑，尽管岁月对Albert并不仁慈： 他上次见到Albert是在他父亲的葬礼上，那时Albert的胡子还有点棕色。

“叫我Albert，拜托了。” Albert紧紧握住Charles的手，然后若有所思地瞥了Erik一眼。“您看起来很面熟，先生。来自Schwarzwald？ ”

“曾经是。”Erik紧紧地握了下Albert的手。

“啊，是的。公司对你的损失深表遗憾，Lehnsherr先生。”Albert拍了拍他的手“如果你有任何需要——”

“我很好。”Erik草率地打断了。“你的公司曾经代理过Brian Xavier。”

Albert瞥了Charles一眼，Charles慢慢地点了点头。“我想看看我父亲的遗嘱，Albert。”

“当然可以。以及有件事我必须和你讨论，Charles。私人谈话，”Albert补充道，带着一种律师式的礼貌而虚伪的道歉口吻。 如果Lehnsherr先生愿意在这里等你的话？ ”

Erik眯起眼睛，可能即将要指控这位年长的律师有绑架或者其他偏执行为的阴谋或企图，但是Charles急忙说道，“我相信他会很愿意的。对吗？”

Erik在他们之间慢慢地瞥了一眼，然后他的嘴角翘了起来，点了点头，无精打采地坐回软垫座椅里，拿起一份《泰晤士报》。“这边请，Charles，”Albert平静地说，领着他朝门口走去。门里面是一条走廊，Charles的左边是一排排的玻璃办公室，他的右边是灰色的小隔间，里面充满了嗡嗡地工作声，还有一种咖啡因中毒和繁重压力的混合气息，这似乎是忙碌的律师行业的特征。Albert向一个小隔间的边缘里探出身子，冲着一个焦急、瘦小的年轻人说。 “Mike，去把 Xavier 的文件拿来。”

“好的先生，”Mike低着头，匆匆跑向小隔间后面的一个房间，而Albert则大步走向角落里的办公室。

“我为这里的不整洁表示歉意，” Albert说。Charles小心翼翼地绕过铺在地毯上的一大堆文件、大大的红木桌子、低矮的书架，甚至杂乱无章的靠窗座位，在桌子前面坐了下来。然后Albert关上门，坐进他那吱吱作响的椅子。“你最近怎么样，Charles？ ”

“我好多了。我几天前认识了Erik，”Charles快速地笑着说，“Albert，我了解了一些我以前认为不可能的东西。你刚才提到的Schwarzwald是什么意思？ ”

“狼群以他们的领地命名。他曾经拥有Schwarzwald森林。因此，Lehnsherr先生来自Schwarzwald狼群，”Albert说道，似乎没有注意到Charles的惊讶之情。“或者更准确地说，这个狼群只剩下他了。”

“你知道这一切？ ”Charles做了一个含糊的手势。“我的意思是，你当然知道，Erik提到他的狼群使用这个公司，但是……为什么你从来没有告诉过我？ ”

“因为客户的指示，”Albert说，再次带着不真诚的道歉，这一次还伴着一丝苦笑。“你父母说得很清楚。谢谢你，Mike，”他生硬地加了一句，这时那个助理溜进了办公室，躲避着危险的文书，把一个厚厚的文件夹递给Albert，然后自己走出去，关上了门。“我被要求只有在你年满三十岁之后，才能回答你提出的任何问题——或者来找我阅读你父母遗嘱的要求。” Albert把手掌张开。“问吧，Charles。”

“我将要为此付费了，是吗？”Charles说道，带着一丝缓慢的笑容，脑袋嗡嗡作响，几乎无法挤出成形的话。

“你父母非常慷慨地聘请了我们。”Albert承认，“对于那些我遵照指示可以自由透露的信息。”他带着沉闷的自觉补充道。

Charles一直想问他父母的真实姓名，或者他们的狼群，亦或是关于那非常原始的配对和等级制度的事情，但是他真正问出口的却是，“Erik的狼群发生了什么？ ”

Albert扬起他那两条浓密的眉毛，但没有对Charles的问题发表评论。“第二次世界大战爆发了，Charles。我猜想在混乱中，一些狼群灭绝了。可怕的事情。Frank——我指Frank Playford——应该比我更清楚。谢天谢地，我的权限仅限于大西洋的这一边。”

“Erik说这里是‘荒地’，”Charles回忆道，“那是什么意思？ ”

“很多你的种群的人——请原谅我这么说——是相当迷信的，”Albert的表情扭曲了一下。“似乎有一种普遍的看法认为，北美洲是‘被诅咒的’土地，因为曾在那里生活的原始狼群——就是印第安人土著（Red Indians，译者注：一种对美洲原住民的带有冒犯性的称呼，比较有歧视性）——或多或少地被殖民者了摧毁了。所以这是一片没有狼群的土地——‘荒地'。”

Charles几乎可以看到每一个引号都发出不赞成的叮当声。“但你在这里有个办公室。”

“当然，”Albert淡淡地、神秘地笑了笑，暗示任何试图让他泄露其他类似客户的数量或身份的企图，都将是徒劳的。

“为什么我的父母不想让我知道我之前并不是一个人？ ”Charles问道，无法保持自己的声音听起来没有受伤。“Albert，我从小到大一直觉得自己有问题，觉得自己是某种可怕的异类。”

“听到这个我很难过，”这位律师甚至表现出了一丝真诚，“但我相信你的父母——让他们的灵魂安息——有一些相当……激进的想法。”Albert清了清嗓子，脸上没有笑容。“他们让我告诉你，他们希望你能像人类一样生活，直到你成为成熟的狼人。到那时，他们才相信你已经足够大了，可以做出明智的选择。”

Charles沉思了一番——尤其是考虑到Erik最近对他的态度，这似乎很有道理。也许他的母亲曾经遭受了苦难，被困在一个似乎把她视为某种繁殖机器的社会中。“我父母来到这里是为了躲避什么吗？ ”

“没人告诉我这个。” Albert小心地打开那个旧文件夹，从里面取出一个破裂的皮袋，把它推到桌子上。“这是给你的。没有拆封过。”

“他们的真名是什么？ ”

“我被告知称他们为Brian 和 Kayla Xavier，” Albert面无表情地说，尽管他的家庭律师一开始显得很慷慨，但这似乎是他‘可以自由透露'的最后一条个人信息，而这位律师似乎对‘大西洋彼岸'的狼群没有什么兴趣，也不知道什么细节。Charles提完问题后感到有点失望，但他把皮袋紧紧抱在胸前，最终起身离开了。

“还有一件事，”他们握手时，Alber补充道。“你母亲对我有一个单独的、私人的指示。这是为了让你接触一个人，你可以选择去不去做。”

“一个人？ ”

“她的妹妹。她们关系很亲近。”Albert一如既往地面无表情地说，即使Charles睁大了眼睛。“如果你想联系她，我有她最近的资料。你可以用我办公室的电话。”

“拜托了，”Charles兴高采烈地说，他先前对狼群和他们的封建等级制度的保留意见很快就被可能马上就能与其他像他一样的人说话的可能性推翻了。与他的姨妈。此外，Charles合理推断，在Albert点头后，走向了一张靠墙的桌子上的黑色电话，他的姨妈应该无法通过电话判断他狼形的性别，如果那是主要问题的话。

“夫人？很抱歉打扰你……是的。Albert Mayhew……是的。关于Kayla。的确是。稍等一下。 给，” Albert把电话递给他。

“我应该说什么？ ”Charles从Albert手里接过电话时，有点惊慌地小声说。

“我想一个简单的‘下午好’是个好的开始，” Albert并不刻薄地说，在走出办公室之前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“下午好，”Charles对着电话说。“嗯。我是Charles Xavier。我能知道您是谁吗？ ”

“Charles。一个好名字。” 电话另一端的声音低沉而柔和，既有女人味，又尖锐而准确。 “你可以叫我Emma。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章之后会解锁更多新人物，为防止混乱，在本章前贴一下作者对这篇文的狼人社群等级制度设定：  
  
1\. Arctus（大概是一种北极狼，其独有特征是人形和狼形眼睛都是蓝色的）  
包括 Raven、Emma、Kayla、 Pietro；  
  
2.已灭绝的物种  
包括Erik Lehnsherr、Wanda——惧狼（Dire Wolf），Shaw——基奈半岛狼（Kenai Peninsula）；  
  
3\. 其他灰狼亚种  
包括Janos、Angel——伊比利亚狼（Iberian），Alex、Hank、Sean——欧亚狼（Eurasian），Armando——东方狼（Eastern），Azazel——红狼（Red）；  
  
4\. 普通灰狼  
包括Charles 和 Brian Xavier。  
  
译者注：  
这个设定里比较重要的信息就是，Charles的母系亲属像Emma、Kayla品种的狼社会地位很高，类似人类的顶级贵族门阀，而Charles父系亲属品种的狼类似于平民，（所以Charles的父母相当于是贵族千金与穷小子私奔了）。Charles的品种虽然是普通灰狼，但因为性别很稀有，以及携带了可以遗传给后代的贵族基因，所以在社群中的地位也很高。

IV.  
  
“你得到什么有用的东西了吗？ ”Erik有点不情愿地问道，他们坐在厨房的桌子旁，中间摆着一副破旧的棋盘，身边摆着作为晚餐的烤吐司和蘸酱。  
  
他对自己在整个漫长的会议过程中被排除在外，感到莫名的恼火，尤其是当Charles结束了会议后，既没有向他道歉，也没有认可Erik的耐心，而是像拿着一张安慰毯似的握着一个旧袋子，兴奋得语无伦次地说着些关于领土和灭绝物种的话题，直到Erik再次发了脾气，并且在剩下的驾车回程中对他置之不理。  
  
“从哪里？” Charles一边看着棋盘，一边心不在焉地咬着下嘴唇，他那双明亮的蓝眼睛因为思考而没有聚焦，由于他们晚饭前在庄园里的短暂奔跑，他身上仍然散发着树叶、泥土和那片杂草丛生庄园的荒野气息。Erik不得不深吸一口气，以保持冷静，眼睛盯着Charles，而不是顺着他那光滑苍白的脖颈向下滑；但这没有作用——Charles的宅邸里充斥着另一只狼那极其令人分心的雌性气味。这使他吞咽着口水；使他时而暴躁，时而产生某种想在Charles身上摩擦，直到那股辛辣、诱人的雌性气味被他自己身上麝香味冲淡的冲动。  
  
这绝对是因为月亮周期。他以前从来没有对一只母狼产生过如此浓厚的兴趣，更不用说是对一只如此不合适的母狼了。  
  
Erik之前对未来的伴侣从未有什么想法；甚至早在战争以前，他就一直认为自己要么不会有伴侣，要么是会有一个从结盟狼群被选中的伴侣。他设想如果自己有选择的机会，他会寻找一个有着坚强的意志和坚强的思想的雌性； 一个优秀的雌性头狼，可以和雄性一起领导一个狼群，而不是站在他的身后。Charles的思想看起来可以同时朝好几个的方向运转，以及他似乎对一切实际问题都感到过于乐观。完全不合适。  
  
“从那家律所，Charles。”  
  
“哦，那个。” Charles从棋盘上抬起头来。Erik在一个废弃的仆人房间里发现了它，Charles似乎把那个房间当成了储藏室，而当他承认自己曾经玩过这个游戏时，Charles如此快地开心起来，以至于Erik无法收回这个明显的挑战。“我姨妈的狼群会来找我。很明显，我的父亲是一只孤……我的意思是，一只独狼，”Charles小心翼翼地修改着这个术语。“我的姨妈向我保证，我不会仅仅因为结盟或者什么非常原始的原因被随便和某个人配对。”  
  
在Charles戏弄的语调中，隐约有一丝温和的责备，但Erik没有理会。“那很好。 哪个狼群？ ”  
  
“啊，”Charles窘迫地说。“你的意思是，像是领地名字的那个？我没有问。不过我妈妈的名字叫Kayla。我姨妈的名字叫Emma。”Charles停顿了一下，然后脸有一点红。“我不知道她姓什么。她听起来……很有礼貌。口齿伶俐。很有教养。”  
  
Emma、Emma。他认识好几个Emma。可能是Cornwall狼群，一个英国狼群。这说得通。“没关系。”Erik鄙视地说，把他的王后移到d 1。毫无疑问Charles总是只关注那些不相关的信息。“Mayhew帮你联系了你的狼群？ ”  
  
Charles点点头，“我母亲给他留下了指示。”  
  
这是件好事——如果Charles的母亲给他留下了指示，说明要么他们逃离的东西并没有Erik曾经想象的那么糟糕，要么那件事已经过去了，要么就像Erik怀疑的那样——Charles的母亲知道，无论她是因为犯了什么罪才逃往荒地，她的狼群都会收留一只雌性幼崽，无论幼崽母亲的罪行有多么严重。“他们什么时候来？ ”  
  
“明天。我给了他们我的地址。明天下午吧，我想。”  
  
“那么我明天一早就走。” Charles独自一人待几个小时不会出什么问题的。但愿如此。除此之外，如果其他的狼群偶然发现了他，他也有枪，另外尽管Erik讨厌这个笼子，如果Charles真的陷入绝境，他可以在里面安全的待着，直到他的狼群来救他。  
  
“真的吗？ ”Charles的表情变成了明显的失望，他的手指停在一个黑色棋子上。“我还期待着……”  
  
“你会没事的，”Erik粗声粗气地说，同时他的手指在Charles哀怨的语调中短暂地蜷缩了一下。“家人就是家人。在他们来之前保持安静，然后把枪带在身边。你一个人在这里住了很久，在他们来接你之前你应该很安全。最多，”Erik有点勉强的补充道，“如果你需要帮助，就大声嚎叫，我可能还在附近，可以听到你的声音。”一只狼的叫声能传得很远，他会一直守在城边，直到傍晚。他可以为Charles做这么多。  
  
“我不是那个意思，我只是觉得我可以把你介绍给他们。”  
  
Erik哼了一声。如果运气好的话，Charles的狼群很快就会温和地打消他所有可怕的人类思想。“不。在最好的情况下，气氛会变得紧张。在最坏的情况下，我会受到攻击。”  
  
Charles的手指交叉在一起，上帝啊，但是对于一个刚刚才成熟的狼人来说，Charles真的过于擅长睁大眼睛的恳求了。“我相信这种事情不会发生的，Erik。你是我的朋友。我会告诉他们的。”  
  
“他们不会这么想。我是一只独狼，没有狼群。我会成为一个威胁，”Erik尽可能合理地指出。“如果我是你们家族的一员，我也会这么想的。”  
  
Charles简直该死的执着。“但是你一直在帮助我，在你本来没有必要这么做的时候，花费你自己的时间。他们肯定会觉得你很好的。”  
  
“他们不会这么想的，”Erik重复道，双臂交叉在胸前。  
  
很快，他的眼睛再次睁大，脸上露出哀伤的表情，这一次，他的下唇被咬得紧紧的，以至发出了一声呻吟。 Charles那双湛蓝的眼睛本身就是一种武器。“我会确保不会发生什么不好的事情，Erik。你不能留下来陪我吗？我以前从来没有见过这些人，”他有点不自在地说。 “Emma在电话里听起来还不错，但是... ... ”  
  
“Charles，你已经把你的狼群叫到这里来了。假如你当场改变主意，不想加入他们，我也不能阻止他们带走你，即使我想这么做。” Erik带着刻意的耐心说。技术上讲，他一次可能至少可以对付两个其他狼人，尤其是如果他们没有预料到他的存在，但他十分怀疑Charles是否会喜欢看着他的家庭成员被撕成碎片。“而且就我而言，我已经为你做得够多了，虽然我并不是对此不情愿，但我之所以帮你约见家人，只是因为你很稀有。社会需要。可以理解吗？ ”  
  
Charles看起来是如此大受打击，以至于Erik几乎要收回自己的话。 “我……我明白了。我理解了。”Charles吐了一口气，从桌子前站了起来。“无论如何，谢谢你。为了你花费的时间。”  
  
“Charles，”Erik说道，现在有些不确定了，一种陌生的感觉，丑陋又冰冷，内疚地蜷缩在他的肚子里。  
  
“那么，明天早上见，”Charles喃喃地说，然后逃离了厨房。Erik皱着眉头，清理了他们的晚餐，然后坐回椅子上，盯着棋盘，用手在脸上摩擦了几下。他必须早点走。月亮周期以及被它唤醒的他的古老本能，使他失去了平衡。  
  
4.0  
  
第二天吃早饭时，Charles仍然觉得很受伤，以至于不想对Erik说太多话，然而后来，当Erik简短地告别并开车离开之后，他彻底地对自己的小脾气感到后悔。这并不是Erik对他说了谎或者别的什么；这只惧狼从一开始就把他打算为Charles做的事说得很清楚，然而到最后，Charles的行为就像一个被宠坏的孩子。  
  
Charles把那本《灰狼》放在厨房的桌子上，用掌弓揉了揉眼睛，大声地叹了口气，那个皮袋还没有打开，就放在那盘未下完的棋子旁边。书里的内容没有进入他的脑海，他目前再没有心情去进一步研究他的祖先，他的茶凉得很快，几个小时后，他仍然在挂念着Erik。  
  
逻辑上讲，他知道如果狼人社会有Erik描述的一半封建，那么如果Erik选择留下来，完全有可能会发生一些血腥和极其原始的事情……他们肯定不会像朋友那样友好地在丛林里跑来跑去……但他仍然不能释怀。Erik的一切似乎都不符合逻辑，Erik的世界观不符合逻辑，他自己的世界观也不符合逻辑。Charles感到坐立不安，像是他的皮肤在发痒，但他不想改变形态。Erik在宅邸里留下的气味挥之不去，如果是在他的狼形态下，只会闻得更加清晰。  
  
当风向改变时，他抬起头，嗅了嗅，然后锐利地朝门口瞥了一眼。那里出现了一些……Charles正打算走到门口向外看，就猛地从座位上站了起来，看到了他一生中见过的最美丽的动物之一，那是一只雌性北极狼（arctic），高昂着头，她那浓密、厚实的皮毛洁白如雪。不同于一般狼那样野生琥珀色的眼睛，她有一双湛蓝，明亮的蓝色眼睛，就像Charles最后一次照镜子时看到他自己的眼睛那样。  
  
她身后是一只皮毛更加光滑的狼，一只伊比利亚犬狼，上嘴唇有着白色的痕迹，尾巴和腿上有着黑色的痕迹，他嗅着空气，开始咆哮，不过当北极狼看了他一眼后，就安静下来。她的身体向上变得模糊，沉浸在那片不现实的模糊中，Charles永远不会厌倦研究这个——然后他紧紧地闭上眼睛，甚至在他匆忙脱下他的吸烟夹克向前推时，也保持眼睛紧闭，他的脸红了。  
  
Emma低声笑着，尽管她接过了大衣。“出什么事了吗，外甥？ ”  
  
“这是不恰当的，这，这是，好吧，”Charles说道，很清楚自己的声调有多高。“这是非常不合适的。”  
  
“我现在穿上衣服了，”Emma干巴巴地说，这使Charles稍稍睁开了眼睛，然后放松了下来，谢天谢地，现在看不见他姨妈的赤裸乳房了。Emma的人形长得和她的狼形一样漂亮，身材高挑，有一双形态优美的长腿，一头金黄色的头发梳着完美的发型，还有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。“嗯。你继承了我姐姐的眼睛，但其他的地方都不像她。你的狼形是什么样的？ ”  
  
“啊，”Charles脸红了一下，“我的狼形，有点小。是一只普通灰狼（gray wolf），大概这么高，”当Emma挑起了一条眉毛，他用模糊的手势解释道，拍了拍他的膝盖处示意这大概是狼的肩膀的高度  
  
“一只灰狼？真可惜。不过一只母狼，这很好，但可惜不是纯种的arctus。”  
  
“你怎么知道我是……啊……呃，”Charles拖长了声音，因为太笨拙，说不出母狼这个词，Emma神秘地笑了笑。  
  
“这里是你家，不是吗？你的气味到处都是，可以很清楚地显示出你的性别。之前你身边有另一个狼人，但他已经不在这里了。”  
  
“是的，”Charles说，由于Erik不在这里，他的兴奋有些受打击。“他很忙，不想见你们所有人。我不知道为什么。”  
  
“他叫什么名字？ ”Emma懒散地问道，她轻巧地坐在Charles对面的一张椅子上，伊比利亚狼在她身边坐下，Charles则重新坐回了餐桌边上。  
  
“Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles迅速地说，当看到Emma那锐利的蓝眼睛睁大了一点时，他又补充了一句，“出什么事了吗？ ”  
  
“我很惊讶你没有受到伤害，亲爱的孩子，”Emma伸出一只优雅的手腕，抓住他桌子对面的双手，但Charles很快把它们抽回叠在大腿上。  
  
“什么意思？ ”  
  
Emma在粗糙的桌面上画了一个优雅的圆圈，再一次变得神秘莫测。“我听说过他。他很危险。像他这样的独狼已经迷失了。他已经被仇恨和复仇所吞噬，不再是一只狼了。”  
  
“他不是那样的！” Charles勃然大怒，当Emma歪了歪头时，他很快让自己平静下来，像是被被自己的坏脾气吓了一跳。“他非常有耐心，善解人意。他帮了我，给了我一把他的枪。”  
  
“毫无疑问，”Emma用一种近乎屈尊的语气说，“亲爱的孩子，一旦你遇到其他像我们这样的人，你就会意识到，许许多多的雄性都会对你有耐心和善解人意，送你礼物，非常关注你。他们做这些是为了他们自己。 毕竟，”她并不完全友好地低头看了一眼伊比利亚狼，接着说，“他们的数量太多了，而我们的数量太少了。”  
  
Charles想表示不同意见，但他在Emma那善解人意的眼神下吞下了那些话。Erik自己也说过。他帮助Charles是因为Charles的狼形性别很稀有，没有其他什么原因。“我……我想你是对的。”

“我当然是对的。”Emma轻轻地把手放在伊比利亚狼的肩膀上。“Janos，去开车。带上所有你需要的东西。你应该去见见我的狼群的其他成员。”


	5. Chapter 5

V.

“你的信息都是垃圾，”电话接通后，Erik咆哮道。他在街边的一个公共电话亭里，用手指敲着雾面玻璃，怒视着电话表盘：电话亭里有股刺鼻难闻的气味，这对他的情绪没有任何帮助。

“嘿，伙计，我也很高兴能接到你的来电，”Dartmoor狼群的Alexander Summers回应道。 “最近怎么样？ 晒黑了？还是给自己找了几个可爱的南方小妞？ ”

“如果你是根据一条无关紧要的线索把我送到这里来，我明天就搭第一班飞机回去，然后拧断你的脖子。整个Westchester郡都没有 Shaw 的踪影！ ”

该死的Alex Summers竟然胆敢笑了起来。Dartmoor狼群是一个紧密结合的族群，其中最年轻的雄性，Scott和 Alex，在他们的狼群上一次相遇的时候，也就是几十年前，因为某些他不清楚的原因迷上了Erik。自从他们上次见面以来，Scott已经长大了，但是亚历克斯永远表现得像一只烦人的幼崽。“得了吧，伙计。也许他搬到别的地方去了。我的消息来源很准。而且，你过了这么久才打电话给我抱怨，说明你一定是发现了什么。”

Erik短暂地考虑过把头靠在玻璃上休息一下，但决定还是不冒被感染的风险，而是把前额贴在自己的手掌上。“我发现了些更糟糕的事情。我还没有时间去找 Shaw，我必须先处理这件事。”

“你找到了比 Shaw更糟糕的东西？ ”Summers吹着口哨。“那是什么？左倾恋童癖者？哦，不，让我猜猜，有人过马路走错了？ ”

Erik心里想，下次见到Summers时，要想办法揍他一顿。“我发现了一个没有狼群的雌性狼人。”

沉默持续了很长一段时间，然后Summers干巴巴地说，“Lehnsherr，只有你会认为这是件糟糕的事。我想你刚刚描述了绝大多数雄性狼人的春梦。她性感吗？你上过她了吗？做什么疯狂的事了吗？ ”

他一定要把Summers溺死。为什么他最初会考虑把 Dartmoor狼群作为解决Charles问题的方案呢？他在引起一场彻底的灾难之前清醒过来真是太好了。“不，该死的，小伙子，你他妈的在说什么。我帮那个狼人找到了她的祖先狼群，她的父母可能是从家里逃走的。然后我就去找 Shaw了。然后没有找到他的踪迹。你那些所谓的联系人已经好几个月没见过他了。”

“等等，等等，我们正在说那个惹火的小妞，”Summers愉快地插嘴。“不是刚刚过了一个满月吗？ 你肯定上了她。你这只狡猾的老狗。”

他准备把 Alex Summers淹死在装满酸的大桶里。“你能集中一下注意吗？ ”

“那么，她的祖先狼群是什么呢？ 我打赌是 Iberico。那些狼辣得冒烟。你知道，你没有否认她很性感。”

“Charles没说，”Erik厉声说。

“那么，我们现在已经知道他的名字了，对吗？ 拜托，再给我点其他信息。你一定知道些关于Charles狼群的事情。”

“他只提到他妈妈叫 Kayla。他姨妈的名字是Emma。满意了吗？我们现在可以把话题回到你那不可靠的消息来源吗？ ”

“见鬼，”Summers喘了口气，经过一段长而震惊的停顿。“我觉得你应该扇自己一巴掌。”

Erik咆哮道，“这又是为什么？ ”

“Kayla 和 Emma， Lehnsherr。你不记得了吗？ 这在一段时间内是个轰动的新闻。两只雌狼连续背叛了同一个狼群，去和自己选择的独狼交配？ 这是一件很不寻常的的事情。”

“我没有时间听那些八卦，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“这是哪一个狼群？ ”

“Kayla 和Emma是从 Arctus 逃走的，你这个白痴，”Summers慢吞吞地说，“她们的全名是Kayla 和Emma Frost。后者是你知道的那个人（you-know-who）的同伙，鉴于她把狼群留给了他。我告诉过你我的情报很可靠，如果 Emma 在Westchester，那么 Shaw 一定就在附近。 承认吧。天啊。 如果这个Charles是个Arctus，他的狼形一定非常性感。Erik？ Erik？你还在听吗？ ”

Erik已经飞速地启动了他的车。当他到达Charles宅邸那条杂草丛生的车道，滑过那些枯叶和荆棘时，已经记不清一路上违反了多少交通规则，闯过了多少红灯。他打开了枪上的保险栓，然后悄无声息地绕着仆人的入口转了一圈，每一根神经都紧张起来，时刻准备着遭到伏击。 然而，木头腐烂的气味和房子里的碎石，却在告诉他一个不同的故事——Charles和另外两个狼人早就离开了，一个雄性，一个雌性——可能是Emma。这里只有他一个人。他来晚了。

侧门的入口是锁着的，但锁是旧的，Erik用手猛地一扭，把门打开了，他把肩膀抵在裂开的木头上，希望能找到Charles被带到哪里去的线索。Erik放下枪，走进厨房，把空着的手紧握又松开，对自己感到非常愤怒。当Charles请求他留下来的时候，他就应该留下来陪他。 他就不该让Charles和Mayhew进行私人会议。他应该……他应该做更多的事。

Erik愤怒地呼了一口气，在厨房里转了一圈，环顾四周。至少没有挣扎的迹象，尽管也没有任何迹象可以表明Charles离开的方向，所有的东西都被整齐地收拾好了，就好像Charles知道他要离开家一段时间似的。他太该死的容易信任别人了……但是他为什么不呢？ Erik呻吟着，双手紧握成拳头。是Erik告诉他要信任家人。

现在Shaw得到了Charles。

Erik把枪扔在桌子上，耸耸肩膀把衣服脱了下来，变成了狼形，在桌子周围嗅了嗅，然后跟随着尖锐的气味出了门，回到外面的车道，看着第二道车印出现在杂草地上，然后向前延伸到沥青、金属和橡胶的路面上。他们是开车离开的，但一到马路上他就闻不到气味了。他现在失去了追踪他们的希望。

Erik非常沮丧地把鼻子抬向昏暗的天空，从喉咙深处发出一声惧狼的嚎叫，这声嚎叫会穿过森林和杂乱无章的地面，让远处的狗吠叫起来。Erik低声咆哮着，回到厨房去拿他的东西。他得设法拉一些人入伙。

5.0.

Charles不知道该期待发生什么，但最终在拉斯维加斯的一家夜总会结束旅程，绝不是他在飞行途中曾考虑过的所有可能性之一。

在去拉斯维加斯的路上，Emma换上了一身非常不适当的装束，穿着极其紧身暴露的白色内衣。她优雅地放纵着自己，在内衣外套了一件白色貂皮大衣，只是为了避免Charles抓狂。在狼人看来，裸体似乎并不是一个关乎羞耻或体面的概念；毕竟，Emma冷淡地说，他们的狼形就是裸体的。在接下来的飞行途中，Charles一直努力克制自己，不要把和Erik在树林里的奔跑想象成赤裸身体的放荡嬉戏，但是这很难做到。

Janos原来是一个严厉、安静的西班牙人，他坚持帮Emma和Charles拿行李，尽管Charles试图自己拿，他似乎同时兼任保镖、司机和仆人。考虑到狼群是一个家庭结构，这似乎令人不快。 诚然，他很难把注意力分给Janos； 因为美丽、自信的Emma，似乎霸占了她周遭的所有空气，就像一个白皇后，傲慢地难以取悦，甚至连Charles天生的好奇心在她面前也让位于一种笨拙的羞怯。Charles漫不经心地想，Erik告诉他的印象到底是不是错了。如果狼群里的女性很少，那么她们更有可能受到皇室般的对待，而不是在政治游戏中成为交易品。

有太多的事情他不能理解。这令他感到兴奋。

当Emma和Charles走进地狱火俱乐部时，她优雅地挽着双臂，无视那些在这个装饰着可笑的红色和天鹅绒的俱乐部里鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去、衣着暴露、目光怀疑的人类女性，也不理会那些用饥渴眼神扫视她身体的男性顾客，她把Charles拉进一个隔间，拉上窗帘。

“Janos去哪了？ ”当Emma在桌子前按下些什么时，Charles问道，然后当房间似乎旋转起来的时候，他眨了眨眼睛，坐直了身体。

“他会把行李送到我们的住处。” Emma不屑一顾地说道，她站起来走出雅座，来到了一个在30年前Xavier大宅里看起来不会显得突兀的房间，房间里全是古董木家具和毛绒饰品，一张厚厚的栗色地毯，延伸到一个旁边摆着扶手椅的壁炉前。

一个男人从椅子上站起来，用一种锐利的、充满算计的眼光地打量着他们，他穿着一件熨烫平整的衬衫，和一条剪裁考究的灰色裤子。他年轻的时候也许很英俊，但是他的脸已经开始变得有些衰老，岁月在他脸上刻下了深深的皱纹，他那难以梳理的深色头发开始变得苍白，垂在前额上。当Emma大步走到他身边，迎上他的目光时，他的嘴唇还是保持着一种毫不妥协的口吻，然后他对她轻声地说了些什么，她对他点了点头。

“Charles，这是 Sebastian Shaw，我的朋友。Sebastian，这是 Charles Xavier，我姐姐Kayla的儿子。”

“一个arctus？ 他有那样的眼睛。” Shaw走近他，紧紧地握住他的手，他的步伐很长，很有分寸，带着和Emma一样的自信。

“一只普通灰狼。” 就在Charles张开嘴巴的时候，Emma说。“不过是一个雌性。”

“我能闻出来这个。”Sebastian绕着他转了一圈，然后回到了Emma身边。“一个很好的发现，亲爱的。”

“当然。”Emma露出神秘的微笑。

“好吧，让我们抛下礼节。来喝一杯？ 葡萄酒？ ”

Shaw带着压迫力的自信让Charles有些不安，他跟着他们走进一间里屋，里面的玻璃桌上摆满了杂志，周围是一圈白色的沙发。Emma给他们都倒了一杯橡木香味的红酒，然后坐在Charles旁边，Sebastian坐在他们对面，欣赏地闻了闻他的杯子。“你多大了，Charles？ ”

“三十。差不多，”Charles在Sebastian犀利的目光下补充道。

“你一直都没有狼群吗？ ”

“我一直以为只有我一个人，先生，”Charles苦笑着说，“这一切对我来说都是都很突然。”

“他遇到了另一个狼人，”Emma插嘴说。“Erik Lehnsherr。我们找到Charles的时候他已经走了。”

Sebastian扬起眉毛，嘴唇向上翘着，好像沉浸在了某种隐秘的快乐中。“好吧，非常好。”

“你认识Erik？ ”Charles问道，对这个话题的热情比自己预想的要高一些。

“我们以前见过。他确实有一些..……我们可以形容为……不进步的思想。在这方面，”Sebastian用一种近乎嘲弄的悲伤口吻说，“他的品种和许多东欧品种的很相似。真遗憾。如果不是因为他的疯狂，他可以很容易地重新选择加入一个族群，甚至可能获得繁殖权。Dirus 品种正在消亡。这个品种几乎和 arctus一样珍贵。”

Emma顽皮地举起酒杯，好像他们开了个私人玩笑似的。Charles对于这种对Erik漫不经心的形容，以及像尼安德特人一样对“繁殖权”的描述方式，感到了一种不理性的愤怒。“他没有那么坏。他帮了我，不求任何回报。”

“哦，不，我想他是个很有绅士风度的人。许多其他的雄性狼人发现你独自一人，会毫不犹豫地占你便宜，” Sebastian安慰地说。“毫无疑问，Erik会花时间和你熟悉起来，劝你加入一个狼群？这应该是他的方式。”

“是的，”Charles不得不承认。“他让我相信，我的存在是为了被买卖和交易。因为我的性别很稀少，或者类似的原因。”

“不幸的是，他说得很对。但是我们的狼群不是这样的，”看到Charles很快皱起了眉头，Sebastian补充道，“Emma和我致力于改善狼人社会。在过去的几百年里，我们的生活方式几乎没有什么改变。这让我们退缩，让我们生活于阴影之中，慢慢地地依附于我们逐渐减少的领土上，而与此同时人类还在猎杀我们。雌性狼人的发生率很低，因此我们的出生率也很低，但这只是一个限制因素。”

“你想做什么？除非找到雌性狼人发生率低的原因，否则很难改变出生率。”Charles觉得自己的兴趣开始高涨起来。“我学过遗传学，”当Sebastian看起来很被打动时，他补充道，“但只是在本科阶段。我很难隐藏自己的真实身份，在我决定回家之前，我触发过几次变形。”

“他真是个了不起的发现，”Sebastian 告诉Emma，Emma低下了头。“那么，Charles，看起来你来得正是时候。由于性别比例失衡，狼人社会将继续陷入泥潭，就像现在一样。我正在寻找解决办法。这既与性别比例有关，也与我们对人类关系的态度有关。你可以接管前者，然后我就可以把所有的注意力都放在后者上。”

“人类关系？ ”Charles困惑地重复道。

“这个世界上的人类比我们多得多，”Sebastian沉思着，用酒杯做了个心不在焉的手势。 “如果他们意识到我们的存在，我们可能会被灭绝。这就是所有秘密的原因，为什么狼群倾向于在偏远的地方占据领地，长久以来我们为了那些人类认为不适宜居住而留给我们的，很少的土地进行争吵和争斗。或许我们应该对人类社会采取一种不同的方式了。”

“和解？ ”Charles沉思着。“这可以行得通。可以达成和平，但如果我们总是往最坏的方向想，就无法达成。”

Sebastian和Emma交换了一下眼神，然后他开始轻声地笑起来，尽管他的眼睛一直眯着，眼神很冷静。“这个就留给我来操心吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

在城里四处嗅闻，寻找一个金发碧眼、穿着高档的女人，这在其他地方可能更容易，但在富裕的Westchester郡，这是一个完全徒劳无功的教训。等到Erik用尽了他的所有线索，他相当确信自己是在浪费时间。Charles可能已经被偷偷带出了这个国家，在Erik一直寻找的Shaw喜欢的那种昂贵的酒店里，然后Erik开始因为周围的人群而感到头痛。

此外，如果Emma去过Charles的宅邸，他们就会感觉到Erik曾经去过那里。如果 Shaw当时在Westchester郡——这是一个概率非常大的“如果”——那么他毫无疑问已经预先得到了警告。

Erik饥肠辘辘，精疲力尽，仍然对自己感到愤怒，拖着沉重的步伐去找他停在旅馆拐角处租来的车，却发现它不见了，一辆黑色的加长林肯豪华轿车正得意地停在原地。

该死的Alex Summers正懒洋洋地靠着它。

“你好吗，伙计？”Alex咧嘴一笑，然后当Erik咆哮着开始威胁性地向前冲时，他急忙举起双手逃走了。“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，冷静点伙计！ 我是来帮忙的。”

“你是怎么到这儿来的？ ”Erik嘶嘶地说，手指蜷曲着。

“我可能是把你告诉我的事告诉了Sean，然后他告诉了Angel，Angel告诉了Raven，然后我们就都飞到了这里。”

Erik目瞪口呆，世界似乎在他眼前变成了一片废墟。“你在说什么？ ”

“Caledon家族的Sean Cassidy，Iberico家族的Angel——”

“我的意思是，”Erik努力保持耐心，“你们他妈的在这儿干什么？ ”

“……还有Arctus家族的Raven，”Alex补充道，脸上露出傻笑，这让Erik感觉手很痒。“所以你到底上不上车？你的行李已经在后备箱里了。”

Erik上了车。发现车里已经挤满了半醉的年轻雄性狼人，他们至少喝了三种以上的酒，正大声地唱着《Heartbreak Hotel》。 Alex在他试图退出车时迅速抓住他的手腕，并提高声音喊道。“伙计们，开始工作了，伙计们。严肃一点。”

一个黑色头发的女孩把手伸到身后，胡乱摸索着一些隐藏的开关，当Erik的眼睛适应了昏暗的灯光时，音乐被关掉了。Alex和他坐在深红色的皮革后座上，在他的右边，有一个露齿笑着的金发碧眼的孩子，懒散地靠在侧坐上，大概不比Alex年纪大多少——Sean Cassidy，Erik模糊地记了起来，他在战争之前为数不多的几次族群会议中见过一次。

面对他们的是两个狼人，人类形态是女性，但其中一个是黑色头发的Iberico 雄性，像猫一样微笑着，另一个年轻的金发性感尤物，她的眼睛明亮的蓝色，一个雄性Arctus。当Alex做介绍时，Erik紧紧地盯着她，但她没有退缩。

“很显然，我有一个失散多年的表亲，”Alex讲完后，Raven轻声说。

“这是怎么回事？ ”Erik咆哮着，Angel拍打着司机着，示意那辆豪华轿车离开路边。

“我们达成了共识，”Raven耸了耸肩，优雅地耸了耸肩。“Arctus 决定，这是找回我们失散已久的后代的权宜之计。”

“Charles不是一个arctus，他只是个普通灰狼，”Erik厉声说道。“而且他已经选择了狼群。”

“一只灰狼？祖父会很失望的，”Raven低声说。“不过是蓝眼睛吧？ ”Erik尖锐地没有回答时，她懒洋洋地笑了。“蓝眼睛很好。也就是说他是个携带者。这个品系迟早会重新繁殖。如果他与现有的携带者一起繁殖，速度会更快。也许和某个我们培养的第三代Letea族人。他仍然很有价值。”

“我也许能理解她在这里做什么，”Erik慢慢地说，咬着牙忍住本能的反驳，指着Raven，“但你们其他人是来干什么的？ ”

“Charles也许已经选择了一个狼群，”Alex天真地说，“但是大家都知道你一直想对Shaw做什么。如果有人能解决他，那就是你了。我们会帮你的，那个家伙自找的。在那之后，Charles就没有狼群了，不是吗？ Iberico、Caledon和Dartmoor对他都有兴趣。”

“Emma也会没有狼群的，”Erik冷冷地说，胸中聚积着一阵危险的愤怒。

Alex咳嗽了一声。“啊，对啊，可爱的白皇后，”Sean颤抖着，Angel喃喃自语，“那个婊子。”

“友好点，她是我的亲戚。”Raven插话道，虽然她这样说的时候傻笑了一下。“再说了，Arctus 会把她带回去的。当然，她不会回来。她和 Kayla 是天生一对。一旦她们下定决心要做什么，无论遇到什么困难，她们都不会让步。”

“Kayla人很好，”Sean表示反对，然后以防御的口吻补充道，“我妈妈总是这么说。只是她在伦敦的时候遇到了那只美国狼Xavier，然后有了一些奇怪的的想法。妈妈从来搞不懂为什么Kayla会跟着一只普通灰狼跑掉。也许这个Xavier很特别。”

“要么就是她疯了，”Summers暗示道，迅速瞥了Raven一眼。然而，Raven耸了耸肩，似乎对他们的猜测不感兴趣。

“独狼，”Angel带着轻蔑的口吻轻声说，然后看了一眼Erik，补充道，“无意冒犯。”

“我不需要你们的帮助，”Erik直截了当地说，没有理会那句话。

如果Erik设法解决了Shaw，他也不会去主持一场争夺谁能得到Charles的比赛。这个想法再一次让他感到非常愤怒，尽管他不能马上找出原因。他早就应该知道的，毕竟，只要Charles的消息传出去，这样的事情肯定会发生。哪怕Charles不是珍贵的Arctus血脉。

“哦，得了吧，”Alex咧嘴一笑，在Raven检查她的指甲时，补充道，“你当然需要。你没有线索，不然你就不会一直像无头苍蝇一样到处乱转。”

“你有什么更好的主意吗？ ”Erik轻蔑地问道。

“当然了。”Raven得意地笑了。“Arctus可能通常不会参与你们其他人浪费时间参与的小冲突和小政治闹剧，但我们确实会关注自己的事。我知道Emma在哪里。”

6.0.

Charles觉得，在地狱火俱乐部那仿颓废风格的正面背后的建筑群，很可能是非法的。这个建筑的地下二层里面，有一个很大的实验室，空间可能比他在Westchester 的大宅的一楼还要大。当Charles站在一艘潜艇前目瞪口呆时。Sebastian温和而坚定地把他拉开，这艘潜水艇悬挂在电缆上，用支柱支撑，它的腹部是一堆被仔细标记的电线和线圈。

“Hank，”Sebastian喊道，在一排排的工作台前，一个戴着黑色大眼镜的年轻人快速地抬起头来，他之前在俯身看显微镜，显微镜的玻片在他的右边，成捆的打印资料在他的左边。 “过来欢迎我们的客人。”

“哦，Shaw先生！ ”Hank个子很高，身材弓背而瘦长，一头乱糟糟的棕发，黑色眼镜从鼻子上缓缓滑落，鼓起的的左边口袋上沾满了油渍，袖子上还有一些明亮的蓝色无法辨认的东西。 他看了Charles一眼，然后嗅了嗅空气。“呃。你好？ ”

“Hank，这是Charles，Emma的外甥。Charles，这是Hank McCoy。”

“很高兴见到你，”Hank的握手有些犹豫和不确定。

“Charles拥有遗传学学位，并对创世计划（Project Genesis）感兴趣，Hank。我相信你会照顾好他的对吧？ ”Sebastian微笑着，眼神冷酷。

“当然，Shaw先生。”Hank急忙说，脸上掠过一丝忧虑。“啊，让我给你展示一下我对你的潜水艇所做的改进。”

“我们要怎么把它弄出去？ ” Charles问道，带着公开的好奇心环顾着灰色墙壁的房间。 嗡嗡作响的蓝光机器控制台沿着右边的墙壁排列，从地板到天花板的书架上，书籍和打印材料杂乱无章地堆放着。门被安装在墙内，一扇没有贴标签，一扇标有“创世纪房间——保持关闭”，工作台旁边有一张帆布床，床单皱皱巴巴的，没有铺好。

“好问题，Charles，但这是我们最后才要准备好的，”Sebastian有点不耐烦地说。“Hank，说说你对我的潜水艇有什么进展？ ”

Hank开始喋喋不休地谈论核引擎和船体破裂的事情，Charles慢慢地失去了兴趣，走到工作台上去看显微镜。聚集在显微镜下的是他一眼就认出的蓝色玻片染色的血细胞阵，他全神贯注地阅读着Hank手写的关于狼人的螺旋结构，以及与普通人类血液做比较的观察报告，当有人突然拍了拍他的肩膀时，他跳了起来。

Sebastian微微一笑。“我有事要办，Charles。如果你有任何问题，问Hank。当你累了的时候，只要按一下电梯那边的按钮就可以了。Janos会带你去你的房间。”

“谢谢你，先生，”Charles点点头，迫不及待地想继续看那本笔记，Sebastian低下头，轻轻地走了出去。Hank立刻深深地叹了口气，似乎松了一口气，然后内疚地瞥了一眼Charles，好像在检查他是否注意到了。

“嗨，”Hank说，再次尴尬起来，侧身靠在潜艇上。“呃。你需要什么吗？ ”

“那艘潜艇是你自己造的吗？ ”Charles问道，语气里无法控制地充满了敬畏。

“是我设计的。至于建造，实际上并不是，我有帮手。”Hank现在几乎把自己压在光滑的潜水艇外壳上，仿佛是在防守，时刻准备逃跑。“你是 Frost小姐的外甥？ 那你一定是个Arctus了？ ”

“Arctus？ ”Charles困惑地重复道。

“Arctus，就是，来自 Arctus 狼群，”轮到 Hank 看起来很困惑。“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”

“啊，不，我在，呃，Sebastian的狼群里，”Charles尴尬地笑着说。“我永远都不会习惯这么说的。” 看到 Hank 谨慎的一瞥，他补充道，“我这辈子大部分时间都以为自己是个异类，Hank。我一个人住在Westchester。如果我说了一些看起来完全不合适或不合时宜的话，请原谅我。”

“我无法想象那会是什么样子”Hank说，听起来似乎有些羡慕。“我来自Glencoe... ... 我的家族狼群是非常传统的族群之一。通过斗争来争取权利，”当Charles歪了歪头，他详细解释道。“我从来不喜欢用牙齿撕裂我的兄弟姐妹，我对科学原理的兴趣远远超过狩猎和食用动物，所以我逃离了这一切。”

“然后你来了这里，”Charles咧嘴笑着，对着潜水艇点了点头，“一位杰出的科学家。”

Hank听到这些赞扬脸红了一下，似乎离潜水艇站得更近了。“还不能这么说。”

“Sebastian说的创世计划是什么意思？ ”Charles瞥了一眼显微镜旁一捆文件上的标题问道。

另一个狼人表面上似乎在研究潜艇腹部下面一张矮桌上的打印文件。“嗯，这是他最喜欢的一项正在进行的研究。他试图解决出生率问题。”

“到目前为止，你有什么想法吗？ ”

“是的，但是我不想让你觉得无聊——”

“Hank，”Charles叹了口气，Hank不安地畏缩了一下。“是有什么问题吗？ 如果我让你感到不舒服了，请告诉我。我会离开的。”

“好吧，你是，好吧……”Hank警惕地环顾四周，“你是雌性。”

Charles强忍着想把脸埋在手掌里的冲动。“然后呢？ ”

“如果你在这里，而且你是 Frost的外甥，”Hank喃喃自语，“那么你可能是Azazel的伴侣？ 根据等级制度，我想他会是下一个拥有生育权的人。我们根本不应该交谈。简单地说。”

Charles呻吟着。“不。我没有伴侣，我从来没有见过这个叫 Azazel 的人，我认为这整个概念都荒唐地过时了。Sebastian也这么认为。”

“哦。那好吧。”Hank看上去并不放心，但他似乎承认了这一点。“我的书架上有很多评论书籍，但我想我已经缩小了可能性。 一些狼的特征似乎遗传到了他们的人类形态上……尤其是，Arctus的血统可能不完全是在狼的身上繁殖，但是任何拥有超过百分之三十Arctus血统的Arctus狼人在两种形态下都有蓝眼睛。 我认为我们的两种形态之间有一种联系，解决性别差异的方法就在其中。毕竟，在我们的人类形态下，男性和女性的数量是均等的，但我们人类形态是不育的。”

“不育的？ ”

“哦，是的。狼人只能以狼人的形态繁殖——一旦怀孕，雌性狼人就只能保持狼的形态，直到孩子出生……而且只有在满月的月亮周期结束时，他们才会进入发情状态。真正的狼通常会生一窝小狼，但是雌性狼人通常一次只生一到两个小狼崽，而且流产很常见…… 呃……你还好吗？

“我很好，”Charles有气无力说，因为他的大脑很快再一次被怀孕、小狼、月亮周期这些可怕的概念摧毁了。仔细想想，在最后一次满月期间发现他的狼人，是个像Erik一样有原则的人，这可能是一个巨大的幸运。“只是，嗯，很震惊。我真的没有意识到，啊，我的狼形性别意味什么。从来没有想过，就是这样。啊，你刚才说到哪里了？ ”

“嗯，像人类几乎一直都有生育能力，”Hank尴尬地说。“以及我们的人类形态能感觉到，啊，好吧，月亮周期之外的性冲动，不像我们的狼形。我认为这种特质可以和性别差异一起延续下去。如果能研究一些，呃，新鲜的雌性狼人血液组织会很有帮助，但这里只有 Frost小姐，向她要任何东西都相当吓人。”

“谢天谢地，”Charles卷起袖子鼓励地说，“这将不再是个问题了。”


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

“什么样的狼会想住在这里？ ”Erik厌恶地嘶声道，而其他人则对着Fremont大街上华丽酒店前明亮的霓虹灯目瞪口呆，这就是Raven带他们来的地方。“我们找对地方了吗？ 还是你在浪费我的时间？Frost在这里？ ”

“Emma在拉斯维加斯，”Raven耸耸肩，并不关心Erik的脾气，“或者她可能在。Sebastian Shaw在这里拥有一家俱乐部。地狱火俱乐部。它在撒哈拉酒店附近，你不会找不到的。”

“你怎么知道的？ ”Alex的眼睛短暂从一个明亮的红色和粉红色的标志上移开。“这么多年来，我一直想挖出那个家伙的丑事。”

Raven得意地笑了，但是没有回答这个问题。 她不需要——过了一会儿，连Alex也很快垂下了眼睛。Arctus珍贵的血统和其祖先广阔的领土，即使这些领土的很大一部分或多或少不适合非 Arctus狼人，让它的狼群地位在所谓的其他狼群的顶端。Arctus并不倾向于卷入领土争端，或是为了权力或资源而生的交易游戏； 它似乎只是为了缓冲自己的血统而交易。 然而，随着狼群的消失，在见到Raven之前，Erik对Arctus狼人没有任何私人印象——他以前甚至从未见过任何一个。他自己的狼群对昂贵的收购交易不是特别感兴趣。

“那么，我要去这家俱乐部了，”Erik烦躁地说。“赶紧把这事了结了。”

“他通常都这样吗？ ”Angel 问Alex，一边用手指绕着头晃来晃去，表明一种“他精神错乱了”的意思。

“首先，你进入俱乐部的时候肯定会被子弹打得千疮百孔。可能是银子弹，”Raven理智地说，“如果我没记错的话，这个地方戒备森严，你不是唯一一个想杀Shaw的人。其次，如果你闯进大门，即使我们活下来了，他们也可能有一些逃生路线。第三，我们不完全确定Charles是否在这里。”

“如果我们能靠近打量下这家俱乐部，”Alex建议道，“也许Erik能告诉我们Charles是否在那里。”

“我是来找Shaw的，”Erik冷冷地纠正道。“在这样一个城市，所有的气味都会在一天之内被掩盖。”

此外，他想一个人去看看那家俱乐部，否则他将不得不忍受这些年轻的狼人在背景里令人讨厌地说个不停。希望他可以甩掉他们。另外，如果他们和他一起进去，假如这家俱乐部真的像Raven描述的那样防守严密，他们很可能都会被杀死。尽管他们都很令人生气，Erik还是不希望让他们因自己而死。如果他是独自一人，他确信能够找到某种进入俱乐部的方法。

“侧门？下水道入口？ ”Sean建议道。“后门？ ”

“不是每个城堡都有该死的秘密入口的，”Angel反驳道，然后用西班牙语低声嘟囔着一句无疑是粗口的话。“我们要进的是俱乐部，不是Cassidy家的城堡。”

“你们可以做任何你们想做的事，”Erik不屑一顾地说，大步走向路边拦了一辆出租车。“但是不要跟着我。”

“你不会真的想闯进去吧，”Alex说，两边的眉毛都竖了起来。

“我会尽量谨慎的，Summers。”

7.0.

Sebastian显然已经研究了很长一段时间的狼人基因； 书架上摆满了各种各样的书籍和成捆的笔记，上面有详细的解剖图表，上面标注了几十年来的工作日期。 Charles注意到，大多数极其详细的图表和观察资料都是在上一次世界大战期间用德语写成的，Charles看不懂，这让他很失望。

在他们初次见面后，Hank对他热情起来，可能是在他确信Azazel不会随时出现并攻击他之后。Charles最后一次回到分配给他的住处时，遇到了一只红褐色皮毛的大狼，但它完全没有理会他。

“创世纪”的房间也很吸引人——里面摆放着一瓶瓶的狼人血，全部都有编号和标签，还有同时保存了两种形态器官的标本罐，以及带着奇怪的带条纹的灰色组织块，Hank说这些组织看起来令人很不舒服，取自于在变形中途去世的狼人。这些细胞切片与Charles以前见过的任何一个切片都不一样； 在显微镜下观察，这些血细胞都变形了，好像正在准备缩小或者分裂。

一开始，Sebastian每天会来一两次，泛泛地讨论他的进展情况，直到他们的拜访渐渐结束，Emma才来过一次，她不屑地扫视着实验室，然后整了整他的衣领，心不在焉地，好像在整理一幅画。 Charles觉得一旦Sebastian不再检查他们的情况，他就可以松口气了。Emma是他母亲的妹妹，所以他尽力去喜欢她，但是Sebastian，尽管他尽了最大的努力，还是让他感到不安。

“他就是这样，”当Charles向Hank坦白这件事时，他说。“别误会，他在我无处可去的时候收留了我，让我接受了教育，还有这个实验室，但他让我感觉可怕。”

“我倒不觉得他可怕，”Charles说，快速地咧嘴一笑，希望能让他放松一点。“只是有点让人紧张。他非常直率。”

“我不是这个意思，”Hank咕哝着，迅速地环顾四周，然后压低了声音。“Shaw先生很危险。他会谈论关于进步和现代的话题，但是如果你惹恼了他，他会杀了你。他以前这样做过。曾经有另外一只独狼在和我差不多的时间加入了这里，一只叫做Armando的lycaon狼。他听说Shaw先生做了一些让他不能接受的事情，就想离开这里，说他要把这件事告诉其他的狼群。”Hank盯着他的手，面容冷峻。“然后他消失了。”

“消失了？ ”

Hank再次深深地吸了一口气，他的声音低成了耳语。“然后第二天，创世纪的房间里出现了一小瓶新的血样。一个lycaon样本。”

Charles的脊背慢慢地变僵硬了。“什么……你在说什么，Hank……那些血样，那些样本……”

“我在说，”Hank平静地说，“你之所以从来没有看到我碰过里面的任何东西，是因为我不知道它是从哪里来的。我之所以一开始没有告诉你，是因为我认为你是个Arctus，我以为你会向 Shaw先生告发我，或者当着我的面大笑。我不想消失，Charles。”

“但是这个……那个……”Charles愤怒地指着通往创世纪房间的门，指着，上帝啊，指着他从那有条纹的皮肤上取下的样本切片，喉咙里升起了胆汁，“你是在告诉我... ... ？ ”他感到恶心。不干净。“他们都是... ... ？ ”

“我是说我不知道。”Hank直截了当地重复道。“但那里有大量的样本。狼群会烧毁去世狼人的尸体，所以他不可能得到遗体捐赠。还有那些解剖图……你看不懂德语，但我看得懂。在上一次世界大战期间，有人在狼人身上做了很多实验。也许这不是Shaw做的，上帝啊，我希望不是，但是那边所有的文件，都是 SS-Totenkopfverbände（德语：“党卫军——托滕科普夫班德”）档案，来自纳粹资助的秘密研究实验室，在Birkenau 和 Lublin集中营。文件上没有标记，但从内容中可以看出来。”

“那些在战争期间消失的狼人，”Charles回忆起Mayhew所说的话，关于Erik的狼群——被灭绝了。他耸了耸肩，双手握成拳头。“我要去和Shaw谈谈。”

“等等，你不记得我说过什么了吗？Armando消失了，”Hank厉声说，在他试图向电梯走去时，抓住Charles的胳膊“你不能这么做。另外，我还听Janos提到Shaw先生这几天一直很忙。他们抓住了一个入侵者。”

“入侵者？ ”

Hank在Charles的注视下局促不安，盯着自己的脚。“在这一层底下还有一层楼。那里戒备很严，你需要通行证才能下去。时不时地，孤狼会袭击Shaw先生。这并不罕见，Shaw先生年事已高，而且他还有一个Arctus的伴侣……此外，我们身处荒地，这里的狼群法则（ Pack law）并不那么正式……他肯定偶尔会遭受到那些追踪着Frost小姐的气味，穿过拉斯维加斯来到这里的孤狼的挑战。不过当他们输了，他们就会消失。我认为这里的样本就是这么来的。”

Charles试图挣脱Hank的手臂，但没有成功。“我们最近没有收到任何新的样本。也许那个人还活着！放开我！”

“他还活着，是因为他很特别，”Hank固执地坚持着。“入侵者是一个dirus，Charles，Janos是这么说的。Shaw先生对它们特别感兴趣。”

Dirus。是Erik。“Hank，Hank，你必须要放开我。我想我可能知道是谁在下面！ ”

“你会害死你自己的，Shaw先生有权杀死入侵者，这是狼群法则，”Hank不赞成地说，面带悲伤，然后他犹豫了一下。“除非……听着，Charles。总有一些或多或少不用遵守狼群法则的狼。如果你确实，非常想把你自己和你的朋友活着带出去，这些话就是你要说的。虽然对于Shaw先生来说，我不能保证这些话一定会管用。”

“我需要通行证，”当Hank放开他时，Charles轻声说。

“我有一张。”Hank从口袋里掏出一张卡片。“安全系统是我设计的。仔细听着，Charles。如果你执意要去，这些就是你要做的。”


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

被铐在手术台上，Erik咬紧牙关，Shaw从他的手掌到手腕处切开一条缝，把钉子钉进伤口，看着他伤口周围的皮肤和组织缓慢地愈合。“你的速度变慢了，Lehnsherr。”Shaw同情地咂咂嘴。“这很令人失望。也许我们应该试试你的狼形。”

Erik没有浪费时间做口头威胁，甚至没有大声喊叫，而是在等待时机。必须有人把他的绑带松开，才能让他变成狼形。那时他就有机会逃跑了。毕竟，这就是他最初逃跑的方式，在很多年前，从Birkenau 集中营的实验室里，尽管那时他很幸运。现在他再次需要一点运气了。他已经失去了太多的血和太多可以愈合的能量；他必须逃出这里，舔舐他的伤口，然后回来再试一次。至少现在他知道Shaw在哪里了。

虽然他不想承认，但是Raven和其他孩子是对的。他不应该在没有后援的情况下自己进入俱乐部。但是这实在是太诱人了，看到Shaw漫步穿过大门入口，仿佛他的双手没有沾满那些被他侵占的土地上Erik的狼群和其他狼群的鲜血。他没能走的更远，虽然他相当肯定，这次入侵对Shaw那些训练有素的亲信来说代价不菲。

“不说话吗？你的同胞们以前可是健谈多了。”Shaw微微一笑，把手术刀移到Erik裸露的肚子上。“比如说，你的表妹，她叫什么名字来着，Lorna，我猜。当我们把银弹珠缝进她体内，观察银中毒的进展时，她说了很多话。”

Erik低声咆哮了一声，但很快就闭上嘴。他不会让Shaw得逞的。

“真可惜，你的品系非常少见，而且非常不合作。我还想留几个观察一下呢，”Shaw若有所思地说，把手术刀的刀刃放在他的肚脐上。“你是一个相当好的研究对象。对疼痛的耐受力很强，除非被药物推入休克状态，否则不会昏厥。我非常高兴。这次我们该用你做些什么呢.. ... ”

一阵敲门声响起，Shaw叹了口气，像一个为琐碎打扰而烦躁不安的老人。“发生了什么事？ ”

“是Charles，”那个Erik认为名叫Azazel的狼人说，他的声音被厚厚的门挡住变得粗糙而低沉。“他在这儿。Janos在电梯门口抓住了他。”

Shaw皱起了眉头。“他怎么…… ？ 把他弄回楼上去。”

“啊，”Azazel听起来不太舒服地说，“他声称Lehnsherr 是他的伴侣，这是一场误会，他非常‘友好’地请求你立即释放Lehnsherr 。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛，即使Shaw用锐利的目光扫了他一眼，然后他冷淡地笑了笑。“有意思。 但是现在我想起来了，你确实是在满月的时候遇到的Charles，不是吗？正如我所料，很少有雄性独狼会错过这样一个讨好自己的机会。”Shaw露出一丝无情的微笑。“根据狼群法则，我想这意味着我现在不能以非法入侵为由杀死你。但是狼群法则是一个过时的概念，不是吗？也许我应该和我们共同的朋友进一步探讨一下这个小发现。”

Erik本能地张开嘴，想抗议Charles的声明，但只能发出嘶哑的、湿漉漉的咳嗽，徒劳地看着Shaw把带血的手术刀小心翼翼地扔在轮床上，打开门走了出去。在一段看似永久的恐惧之后，他虚弱而无力地抽搐着，想象着Shaw或许就在他旁边的房间里谋杀了Charles，或者更糟糕的是，把他绑起来肢解了。然后Charles走进了牢房。他一看到Erik，脸色立刻变得苍白起来，几乎从他身后的Azazel手里抢走Erik脚镣的钥匙。

“你来这里干什么？ ”当Azazel离开牢房时，Erik嘶声问道，Charles解开了他的左手。

“来救你的命，”Charles反驳道，打开了余下的镣铐，然后他似乎突然意识到Erik是赤裸的，急忙红着脸转开了视线，环顾了一下房间。“我，呃，没有带衣服来。”

Erik翻了翻眼睛，等待伤口愈合，然后变成狼的形态，跳下桌子。狼形没有人形的时候那么虚弱，但持续的再生过程仍然影响着他，他跟着Charles摇摇晃晃地走出房间，Charles的手紧紧地蜷缩在他的后背上，带着他走进电梯，然后来到一个散发着血液、金属、纸张和甲醛气味的房间，引导他躺上一张小床，然后他立刻在床上蜷缩起来。房间里还有另一个雄性狼人，一个闻起来很紧张的雄性狼人，正在和Charles争吵些什么，Erik无法集中精力，他从上个星期起就因为睡不好而精疲力竭，最终睡了过去。

当他醒来时，Charles正以灰狼形态蜷缩着依偎着他，以一种幼犬般的方式熟睡着，这立刻惹恼了Erik。即使在睡梦中，Charles也太容易轻信别人了； 为了防止猎人，他的狼群很快就学会了半警戒地睡眠。在一阵紧贴着耳朵的叫声中，Charles惊醒了，然后他打了个哈欠，伸展了肢体，舔了舔Erik的脸，然后又蜷缩起来。Erik哼了一声，把鼻子搭在Charles的颈背上，呼吸着另一只狼温暖的雌性气味。尽管Charles的冒险是愚蠢而鲁莽的，但是现在他已经虚弱到无法对Charles生气了，他可以看出这样做确实有一些战略上的好处。

Shaw似乎遵守了基本的狼群法则，至少做了Charles要求的事，这对Erik的目的来说已经足够了。他非常怀疑Shaw是否会如此简单地接受Erik加入他的狼群，但至少现在他在Shaw的据点里，在恢复体力的同时，还可以留意盯着Charles。在一个正常的狼群中，技术上讲，他现在是一对繁殖狼的一部分，Erik也有权向Shaw的领导地位提出挑战。如果Shaw接受了挑战，Erik就会杀了他。

如果他不接受……Erik需要找到银制的武器，最好是他的一把枪。

Charles又醒了过来，这次发出了一声呜咽，当Erik站起来时，摇摇晃晃地打着哈欠。实验室里除了他们俩之外空无一人，靠近小床的工作台上放着一盘三明治、一壶果汁和两套叠好的衣服。当Charles不情愿地溜下床，径直奔向自己的衣服时，Erik已经穿好衣服，开始准备三明治了。那些衣服并不合身，手腕短，脚踝长，让他不得不挽起裤脚，而那双新鞋很可能是在他昏睡不醒的时候匆匆买来的。

“你会窒息的，”Charles说，一边快速地咧嘴笑着，扣上自己的衬衫扣子。

“而你是个白痴。”Erik平静地对他说。

“一句‘谢谢’就足够了，亲爱的，”Charles慢吞吞地说，眼睛里带着调皮的、诱人的幽默，Erik决定不喜欢这种幽默。

“我给你的那把枪呢？ ”

“我把它放在我的房间里了，”Charles说着，朝天花板的方向模糊地看了一眼。

“让我借用一下。”

“如果你想要的话可以拿回去，Erik。”

“这是个礼物，”Erik拒绝道，Charles还没来得及辩解，他又问道，“你从那些律师那里收到的那个袋子里装的是什么？ ”

“一些照片。” Charles小心地挑了一个鸡蛋三明治。“黑白照片。里面只有很少的几个人。”他的微笑缓慢而苦涩。“最近的几张都是我的父母。还有一些是房子。我母亲的人形有一头黑色的头发。她的狼形是白色的——Arctus——我的意思是——从照片上看是白色的。早期的照片上只有她和Emma。甚至还有一张可爱的小狼的照片，Emma没收了那张。”Charles叹了口气。“我可能不该说她看起来可爱又蓬松。这让她好几天都不跟我说话。”

Erik有点失望。他希望Charles的父母留给他的遗物对Charles更有用一些。“她很可能这么做，因为看起来‘可爱而蓬松'。”他在被拖到牢房里的时候，曾短暂地见过那个傲慢的白皇后一面，因此他可以从她看到那些小狼照片时会感到的屈辱中得到某种微弱的满足。

Charles朝他咧嘴笑了下，嘴里塞满了食物，然后他把食物咽下去，把目光移开，看向某个疯狂的人在这个既没有水也没有出口的房间里建造的可笑的潜水艇。“Erik，如果... ... 如果Shaw对你的狼群做了那样的事，为什么其他狼群没有阻止他？ ”

“因为没有证据。没有目击者。在他所有的受害者中，据我所知，我是唯一的幸存者，”Erik冷冷地说。“此外，为了消灭另一个狼群而进入其中——这不是我们的方式，尤其是在没有领土争端的情况下。从证据来看，这些实验似乎是由纳粹进行的。”

“如果有证据呢？ ”

那些无缘无故开始杀害其他狼人的发疯的狼人会被杀死，无论是被自己的狼群，还是他所被攻击的狼群。然而，Shaw目前并没有占领任何狼群的领地。几乎没有一个狼群会冒着让Arctus愤怒的风险与灭绝的狼群结盟，因为Shaw有一个Arctus的伴侣，而且，即使他们会这么做，Erik也非常怀疑有哪个狼群会进入荒地去追逐另一个狼人，更不用说像Shaw这样危险的狼人了。Shaw那令人毛骨悚然的疯狂行为，从来没有被古老的狼人法律所追究，而且也没有人有规定的追索权。特别是因为Erik相当肯定自己是唯一的幸存者。

“我不知道。没关系。我会亲手杀了他。” 

Charles叹了口气。“Erik，杀了Shaw，也不能让你的狼群回来。这改变不了什么。”

“你看到他要对我做的事了，还有他已经做了的事。杀了他就可以阻止这些，”Erik反击道。“我们的世界没有法院或司法系统，Charles。血仇只能用血来报，不管用什么手段。”

“这真是……好吧，”Charles闷闷不乐地说。“如果你执意要这么做，我会帮你的。”

“你已经帮得够多了。我需要带你离开这里。我在外面有一些盟友，他们可以照顾你，直到我完成了这里的事。”那些小鬼们至少可以有点作用。希望如此吧。 

“我知道Shaw有什么本事。我想帮你。”Charles固执地反驳道。 

“是吗？ ”Erik愤怒地咆哮着，把Charles挤到工作台上，露出牙齿，“你能杀人吗，Charles？你的口音，你的原则，你的处世之道 ，Mein Gott，你甚至连肉都不吃。因为这正是我想要做的，Charles。杀了他。如果可以的话，我会慢慢来，”Erik靠近Charles的嘴唇，愤怒地低语，“把一把银色的刀子插进他的心脏下面，然后在我把手往上拉的时候扭动它。当他流血而死时，看着他眼中的光芒逐渐消失。确保我的复仇是他所知道的最后一件事。”

“我想帮你，”Charles慢慢地重复着，即使他的脸色明显变得苍白，他的目光仍然坚定不移。 “让我帮你，你会需要的。”

“你是我见过的最让人生气的狼人！”Erik咆哮道。

Charles——该死的Charles只是顽皮地笑了笑，交叉着双臂，丝毫没有被他的脾气吓住。“偶尔改变一下总是好的，不是吗？毕竟，上次你单枪匹马的行动似乎没起作用。”

“坚强的意志和坚强的思想。”这些话不由自主地出现在他的脑海里，Erik犹豫了一下，吓了一跳，看着Charles那双无所畏惧、明亮至极的蓝眼睛，突然间，感觉自己像是被快乐击晕了，一直以来他都那么的愚蠢，远离那些显而易见的事情兜着圈子，被自己的强烈的仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。这个世界就是这样的残酷，Erik痛苦地想到，只有在他失去了所拥有的一切之后，他才会遇到一个与他平等的雌性。

“Charles，”他不安地开口，想问他然后呢，或者你知道你做了些什么吗，但Charles用食指抵住他的嘴唇，让他一句话也说不出来。

“你可以以后再想，”Charles喃喃地说，好像他读懂了Erik的心思，他的微笑有些犹豫。“我的意思是，如果你不想，啊，这个，好吧，反正这是个诡计，所以... ... ”

“我没有什么可以给你的，”在Charles的声音慢慢消失后，Erik说出了他脑中浮现的第一句话，打破了沉默。“你有一半 Arctus血统。天啊，我应该从一开始就意识到这一点，把他们叫过来，而不是把你带到那些该死的律师那里，这样就省了你所有的麻烦。即使你不加入Arctus，你也可以加入任何你想要去的狼群。”

“有趣的是，这也是我所听到的关于Dirus血脉的事，”Charles打趣道，看到Erik的表情依然保持着冷酷，他叹了口气，“听着。我不想逼你做任何事，好吗？我这么说是为了救你的命。如果我一开始就跟着Arctus离开了，那么你被抓的时候我就不会在这里了。我不后悔任何事。如果你在经历了这一切之后想离开，我不会阻止你。除了Shaw和他的狼群，没有人会知道这件事。”

我不想离开，Erik想纠正，但那样说太自私了，所以他咽了下去。“好吧。”

“好吧。现在我们互相理解了，”Charles说，尽管他的笑容慢慢消失了，就好像Erik完全说错了话，他的眼睛里充满了不快。“你还饿吗？ 如果你需要的话，我会让Hank再找些吃的。”

“Hank？ ”

“我敢肯定，你在这个房间里一定闻到了另一个狼人的气味。他是个科学家，他建造了那艘潜水艇。他很聪明，”Charles说，再次变得明朗起来，“你应该听听他对狼人基因组的一些观察。”

Hank，另一个雄性狼人，Erik带着一丝恶意地想道，这恶意让他自己感到吃惊，然后他让自己的思想恢复理智，深深地吸了一口气。“只要把你的枪给我就好。你可能没有正确地清理它，如果你清理过的话。”

8.0.

当Hank终于偷偷溜回实验室，只看到Erik盘腿坐在小床上，用几块碎布裹着手枪，勤奋地清理着武器。Hank远远地避开他，偷偷溜到正坐在显微镜旁读着Hank的第二本实验记录的Charles身边。“啊，Hank。Hank，这是Erik。Erik，这是Hank。”

Erik草率地点了点头，连头都没抬起来，Hank更是松了一口气。“想到我还以为你必须伪装，”Hank咕哝着，几乎听不见声音。“我非常担心，以为自己会把你害死。”

“伪装？关于什么？”Charles顺势压低了声音。

“伪装这个dirus是你的伴侣。他实际上就是你的伴侣，不是吗？这样我就放心了，把你送下去之后我太害怕了，几乎要去找Frost小姐... 我以为Shaw先生不会相信，然后会伤害你或者更糟。现在我想你根本不需要演戏。”

Charles吓了一跳，大笑起来。“你怎么会这么想呢？ ”

“这很明显。”

“真的吗？为什么会这样？ ”Charles摸索着找出笔和空白纸，准备做笔记。无论Erik做了什么给Hank留下了这个特别的印象，Charles可能必须给予回应，至少是为了这个伪装计划。

即使想到Erik现在可能是在挣扎着忍受这种情况，这让他再次感觉到恶心，这种情绪像是要从他的皮肤渗出来似的。

“我能感觉得到。听着，”Hank轻声道，“我会给你看的，但如果他攻击我，你最好阻止他。”

“他不会……”当Hank把手掌放在Charles的肩膀上时，Charles停顿了一下。躺在床上的Erik的目光立刻被吸引住了，他的眼睛眯起来，尽管Hank急忙移开手，举起手掌以示清白。过了很长一段时间，Hank的眼睛一直盯着显微镜，Erik似乎很满意，这才把注意力重新转回到枪上。“所以这就是，占有欲行为。”Erik是个很好的演员。“这是双方都有的吗？这有什么意义呢？ 狼人不是一辈子的伴侣吗？ ”

“嗯，从技术上来说，是的，但是你的情况……”Hank轻声说着什么，即使对Charles增强的听力来说也太轻了。

“Hank。”

Hank紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“下次满月大概是在两周之后，好吗？ 如果你没有，呃，上次没有经过正式程序，而且你闻起来也不像我第一次见到你的时候……任何雄性狼人都会，啊，关心，直到那个时候。因为你还没有确定伴侣，你看。就是这样。嗯”

“正式程序？ ” Charles重复了一遍，然后他想起了Erik之前直言不讳的说法，脸红了。 “啊。 别担心，Hank。我们只是在伪装。”此外，很明显Erik只是在忍受这种情况，因为这能为他赢得恢复健康所需的时间。

“如果你非要这么说的话，”Hank疑惑地说，“但是如果你不介意，我现在要离你远一点。”

“哦，别傻了，”Charles干巴巴地说，伸出手去抓住Hank的胳膊，然后他们都僵住了。Erik发出了一声低声的怒吼，一个人的喉咙不应该能够发出这种声音。Hank迅速把胳膊抽出来，飞速走向电梯。

“我，嗯，我晚点再回来。”

“Hank！”Charles无助地叫了一声，然后电梯门砰的一声关上了，他叹了口气。“你为什么要这么做，Erik？他也参与了这个伪装计划。”

“如果Shaw恰好在这个时候走进来呢？ ”

“但他没有，”Charles指出。“我觉得你应该向 Hank 道歉。”

Erik只是哼了一声，把枪组装起来，擦了擦。“你到底跟Shaw说了什么？ ”

“我告诉他，我和Emma一起离开是因为你和我吵了一架，我觉得你需要一些空间，我没想到你会跟着我。我没有向Emma或Shaw解释，是因为直到我读了Hank的笔记，才完全理解了其中的含义。此外，还因为他们一直告诉我，你是个危险人物。”其实这大部分都是实际情况。

“你很幸运，他相信了。”Erik低声说，耸着肩，表情依然很严峻。

该进还是该退，Charles想着，看着Erik双臂紧绷的线条和背部的曲线。他并没有完全责备他。如果 Hank 的怀疑是正确的，那么 Erik 很可能在纳粹实验室里度过了极其痛苦的几年，身体被切开然后重新缝合，或者更糟，最近发生的事情肯定会撕开所有结痂的记忆。“Shaw以前对你做了什么？对你和你的族群？ ”

Erik盯着他，他的眼睛闪闪发光，目光坚硬。“我不想谈论这个。”

Charles深吸了一口气，坐立不安，不知道是否该谈谈那些笔记和创世纪计划，谈谈Erik下一步要做什么，谈谈他现在是否会试图攻击Shaw，即使在自己还没有痊愈的情况下。Erik可能会这么做。“你之前说你在外面有盟友。他们会帮助你吗？ ”

Erik的嘴唇短暂地扭曲了一下。“他们是为你而来的，不是为我。”

“为我而来？ ”

“他们来自其他狼群。其中一个来自Arctus……其他的来自 Dartmoor、Caledon、Iberico。 他们希望你在我杀了 Shaw 之后选一个狼群加入。你应该和Arctus一起走，”Erik继续说道，当看到Charles僵住的时候，他再一次感到头疼了。“他们不会出于那样的原因交易。或者加入Dartmoor——我不熟悉Caledon 和 Iberico，但Dartmoor也不错。”

“我不会和任何人一起走的，”Charles坚定地说。“但也许他们多少能帮到你。”

Erik看起来又生气了。“Charles，月亮周期将在大约两周左右再次达到顶峰。为了你自己好，那时候你最好已经在另一个狼群里了。”

“上一次我就很好，”Charles不屑地指出，翻了一页Hank的笔记，尽管他根本无法集中注意力； Erik身上的气味很浓，带有某种尖锐的、几乎是金属的味道，这让他咬紧了牙，这就是Charles想象中的肾上腺素或者紧张的味道，就像一种纯粹的兴奋，一种完美的刺激。

“上一次，”Erik缓慢地说，“我在一个银笼子里找到你，这已经让我很不安了，然后你试图像人类一样把我擦干净，这更糟糕。如果我是在你家外面的树林里遇见你... ... ”

“那样的话，你会做什么，”Charles轻声说，拒绝让自己对上Erik的视线，“跳到我身上？ 即使我不希望你这么做？ ”事实上，那会是相当痛苦的。他真的不想去想这件事。

Erik呼了一口气，转过头去，“我不知道。”

“我不相信你会这么做，”Charles简单地说。

“许多独狼都会这么做。”

“但你不会，”Charles说，当Erik用德语咕哝了几句刺耳而暴躁的话，他咧嘴笑了，享受着这次小小的胜利。

“满月的时候我们都屈服于本能，”Erik最后说道，显然他已经耗尽了自己对外语谩骂词汇的储备量。“在下次满月时，如果你还是一个人的话.……其他狼群现在知道你的存在了。消息传得很快。”

“如果到那时我还没有选择狼群，你会和我在一起吗？ ”Charles问道，双手紧紧地攥着Hank的笔记，直到那些笔记变成了一团。

“Charles——”

“你会吗？ ”

一声长久而深沉的叹息，足以回答这个问题，Charles又开始咧嘴笑了起来，无法控制地高兴起来；他觉得自己的血液仿佛因为满足和期待而嗡嗡作响。“在满月的时候，我不完全相信自己的自控能力，”Erik警告道，最后一次，然后Charles又一次吸引注他的目光，使Erik凝视着他。

“那么也许我不希望你有所保留。”

这是一句极其陈词滥调的话，在接下来的沉默中，Erik的表情似乎凝住了，Charles不知道自己是该收回这句话，还是该一笑置之；但这句话自然地从他嘴里滚落，从他的灵魂深处锯下，他发现自己是认真的，每一个字，如此疯狂。他认识Erik才几天。如果这是某种生理上的必然，或者上帝啊，某种因为Erik是他遇到的第一个狼人而产生的刻印，逻辑上讲，他知道这会成为一场灾难。

然而他仍然在等待，最终，就在他试图想出一个不冒犯Erik的优雅退让方法时，Erik用嘶哑的声音低声说：“过来。”

Charles在匆忙中跌跌撞撞，口干舌燥，尽管当他试图坐在Erik旁边的床上时，Erik立刻拉着他跨坐在自己的腿上，天啊，他能感觉到他，一个硬而热的勃起，正紧贴着他屁股的曲线。当Erik把他的大手放在他的臀部上，目标明确地在上面摩擦时，Charles的脸红起来，深深地吸了一口气。

“这就是你想要的吗？ ”Erik的语气粗暴、深沉、令人无法抗拒； 这让Charles像个年幼的学生一样呻吟着，然后摩擦着他的身体，“你真的知道你想要什么吗？这将是永久的，Charles，直到死亡。下次满月之后，我将再也不能忍受和你分开了。你才认识我几天，你就想要这样吗？ ”

“是的，”Charles双臂环抱在Erik宽阔的肩膀上，沉醉在另一个狼人的气味中，全身被刺激唤醒，“如果你愿意拥有我的话。”

“骗子，”Erik凶狠地说，他的目光因愤怒和欲望而炽热，但当Charles用手掌扫过Erik的脸颊并把他拉近时，他呻吟起来，倾吐出他自己强烈的欲望、内心的渴求，以及他在亲吻中感到的陶醉，Charles舔着Erik的嘴巴，把它弄得凌乱不堪。世界天旋地转，Erik从喉咙深处发出一声咆哮，把他们的身体翻过来，往后拉伸，然后把牙齿咬进Charles的脖子吮吸，留下了一个任何衣领都无法隐藏的痕迹。

“你以前做过这个吗？ ”Erik大声问道，然后粗暴地加了一句，“Charles”，这时Charles咧嘴笑了，把自己的嘴巴靠近他的下巴，用舌头舔着他脖子的曲线，直到感受到他的脉搏跳动。

“牛津给了我一个非常全面的教育，”Charles故意冷淡地说，“我怀疑你能否能让我惊喜。”

嫉妒在Erik脸上激起了一阵愤怒，过了一会儿，他英俊的五官变成了一个巨大的笑容，Charles并不完全确定他喜欢这种笑容。“亲爱的，我认为这是一个挑战，”他咆哮着，伸手去解Charles衬衫上的纽扣。

“我还是不觉得惊喜，”Charles上气不接下气地说，当此时他们的衣服早已被脱下，遗落在地上，Erik正在慢慢地吮吸着他的脊椎，“以及我认为我们应该到我的屋里再做啊... ... ！ ”

“你刚才说什么？ ”Erik故作天真地问，仿佛他不是刚刚把自己的舌头从Charles紧绷的双球后伸到了一个舌头绝对不该出现的地方。

“这太不卫生了……哦，哦，天哪，”Charles喘了口气，Erik用手撑开他的臀瓣，又这样来了一次，这次是缓慢、缠绵地舔了一次，当Charles浑身抽搐、哽咽着想挣脱时，他轻声笑了起来。“Erik，别这样，请告诉我这不是狼的方式，上帝啊，啊，操，操——”

那一定是他所接过的最下流的一个吻，因为Erik... ... 上帝啊，Erik正因为Charles绞紧他的舌头而呻吟着，空气中弥漫着Erik欲望的气味，变得愈发浓烈，Erik在他两腿之间拉了一条长长的线，再一次吻了他那里，他头晕目眩，喘着粗气呜咽着，现在更深了，湿润又肮脏，就在Charles失控地意识到自己就要射了的时候，Erik开始用他那该死的舌头操他。

Charles快要失去理智了，这种感觉比他预想得要好得多，即使他的大脑试图恢复理智和体面，但随着每次Erik的舌头湿漉漉地推进，他的声音变得越来越高，直到他开始抽噎，拱起后背盲目地随着Erik的节奏摆动，他的脸颊被推进了枕头里，双手紧紧地拧住床单。“Erik，”他喘息着，声音嘶哑，“求你，求你，天啊，求你了... ... ”当Erik把他那被忽略的阴茎握在手里，开始粗暴地、干巴巴地抚摸时，他漫无边际的恳求逐渐变成一种胡乱地尖叫，不知为何，这就是他所需要的，他哭喊着射在了Erik的拳头里，溅在他修长的手指上。

Erik用脸颊摩擦着Charles的后背，在他试图找回呼吸的时候发出低吼，他的勃起紧贴着Charles的臀缝，当Charles转过身来，他看到Erik的胳膊在颤抖，另一个狼人的眼睛因为欲望而变得深沉而凶猛。Charles又吸了一口气，稳住呼吸，试图扭动身体，他想要用嘴或手帮Erik，或者两者都用，但Erik把一只手压在他的背上把他按倒。用一根修长的手指，带着Charles自己的精液，按进了他那被唾液浸湿的屁股里。看到Charles几乎气喘吁吁地把自己压向他的手指，Erik低吼起来。

他不应该能这么快就再硬起来的，但是老天啊，他可以感觉到自己身上的刺痛，因为Erik伸进了三根手指，弯曲着向里推，看着Charles发出一声尖叫，然后弓起身子，好像要把Erik的整只手吞进身体里，Erik他低声笑着，说了些德语的粗话。接着Erik对着他的头发，喃喃地说了些他无法听清的破碎话语，随后把自己压在Charles的身上，手指和Charles的双手交缠着，无情地将自己推进了Charles的身体里，这痛得要命——天啊，而且时间太久了——但是这感觉很好，非常好； 他的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，几乎无法呼吸，他的耳朵充血，听到Erik正对着自己的脖子结结巴巴地说着什么，语气虔诚而茫然。

Erik把自己推进了最深处，然后保持不动，他的呼吸刺痛了Charles的肩膀，大手不规则地捏着Charles的手。他用德语对着Charles的右肩小声地说了些什么，看着Charles不理解地眨了眨眼睛，又用英语问道。“你还好吗？ ”

“需要几分钟，”Charles勉强地颤抖着回答，然后他想到了一个问题。“啊……Hank说我们的人形是不育的……对吗？ ”

Erik的脊柱因为大笑而抖动。“是的，而且，你的人形也没有子宫，对吧？ ”

Charles一听到“子宫”这个概念就闭上了眼。上帝啊。“你以前做过这个。”

“是的。”

“和人类吗？ ”

“当然，”Erik听上去有些谨慎，“和镇里的人类，有时候。这会是个问题吗？我不会再这么做了。”

“那和狼呢？ ”

Erik又低声咕哝了几句，这次声音很小，Charles几乎听不见。“没有。狼不会靠近我们。即使我们有这个意愿。”

“所以狼人的欲望，”Charles说，仔细考虑了一下，“在狼的形态会发生改变……一定是因为重塑了大脑，拥有了不同的突触和冲动……不同的生物指令……”

Erik咆哮着，故意扭动他的屁股，使Charles尖叫起来。“你可以之后再分析，教授。”

“那是因为你没有很好地分散我的注意力，”Charles用一种佯装天真的口吻回击道，然后Erik狠狠地咬了他的脖颈，使他仰起身来。

“手和膝盖，”Erik命令道，Charles正准备开一个关于狗爬式（doggy style）和角色扮演的糟糕玩笑，Erik把手放在Charles的屁股上，用力向前顶进去，Charles挣扎着靠着床板支撑住自己，像一只发情的猫一样难堪地叫着。“够好了吧，亲爱的？ ”Erik在他的耳边粗声地低语，对Charles急切的点头嗤之以鼻，然后他又咕哝了一声，深深地插了进去，惩罚似的深沉而缓慢的撞击着他的前列腺，似乎有意要把Charles逼疯。

Erik正用他脏兮兮的手抚摸着他，忽略了Charles击打的手指和软弱的抗议，他仍然感觉酸痛，不完全是快乐或痛苦，Erik发出一阵低沉而满意的声音，Charles的身体让他惊喜，紧紧地填满了Erik粗糙的手掌。甚至当Charles试图思考有关信息素、气味和不应期的时候，Erik加快了他的节奏，直到他用他的臀部猛烈而粗暴地把Charles操进了床里，伴随着他粗粝的呼吸声和喘息声，用他的手掌拽着Charles达到了今晚的第二次高潮。Erik让他彻底地失去了意识，然后他喘息着喊着Charles的名字，紧握住他的肩膀。

“谢天谢地，”当Erik小心地从他身体里抽出，让他的背靠在他的胸口，修长的手指在他的湿淋淋的腿间短暂而充满占有欲地摩擦，Charles气喘吁吁，头昏眼花，浑身无力。“我还以为你会成结什么的。那会非常尴尬的。”

他看不见Erik的脸，但他相当肯定另一个狼人可能在翻白眼。“你想得太多了，Charles。”

“我们的人类形态并不完全是人类，”Charles辩护地说，“感官增强和加速愈合？ ”

Erik用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，用钝指甲在Charles的肋骨上轻挠着。“你真让我头疼。你通常在被操之后都这么多话吗？ ”

“我还会在梦里踢被子，而且有人告诉我，我会说梦话，”Charles苦笑着说，“我有强迫症，非常固执己见，争论不休，除非把衣服叠好，否则我睡不着觉。完全坦白，”当Erik抬起下巴，皱起眉头看着他时，他解释道。

“如果不得不分享，”Erik干巴巴地说，似乎突然觉得好笑，“我是一个一根筋、脾气暴躁、斤斤计较的人。以及，我还从纸盒里喝牛奶。”

“真的吗？ 直接从纸盒里喝？ 那我们永远不可能处得来了，”Charles摆出一副扑克脸说道，直到Erik对他挑起眉毛，然后当Erik弯下腰，把他们的嘴唇凑到一起时，他还在笑着。


	9. Chapter 9

Ⅸ

“哦。你还真的没死，”当Erik出现在这个隐蔽建筑群的顶层时，Raven看起来不为所动，然后她的眼睛滑向了Erik紧握着Charles手掌的地方。“啧。我明白了，我们来得太迟了。不过，祖父可能会认为dirus的血脉是可以接受的。也许这次旅行并非完全失败。”

“哦，伙计，”Summers叹了口气，嗅着空气，Angel轻声地笑着，而Sean则担心地看着Erik。“我就知道。Raven，我告诉过你我们应该早点派支援来的。”

Erik用空着的那只手捏着鼻梁。“你为什么要把所有人都带来? ”

“因为他们自己想来。很明显。” Raven把头转向Emma，Emma正坐在靠墙的白色沙发上，淡淡地笑了下。Raven显然很满意，然后转过身来看着Charles。“你好，Charles。我们还没见过。我是 Raven Frost。你的表妹（译者注：cousin，原文看不出来Charles和Raven谁年纪大）。”

“很高兴认识你，”Charles伸出他的手，当Raven开始向他介绍其他的狼人，Erik立刻咆哮起来，然后他冲Erik摇了摇头。“哦，别傻了，Erik。”

Erik勉强地平静下来。他认为攻击Raven会适得其反，因为是他把Raven叫到这里来的。

Raven得意地笑了，紧紧地握住Charles的手。“我突然发现，你很明显有Arctus血统，亲爱的表兄。”

“真的吗? ”Charles对这个雄性Arctus迷人地笑了下，这使Erik看得牙根发痒。“恐怕我不是一个金发碧眼、身材高挑的传统美人。”

“你刚刚让一个dirus闭嘴坐好，然后他听从了你的话，”Raven反驳道，愉快地忽略了Erik的怒视。Emma在沙发上咯咯地笑起来，带着恶意，叮当作响。“Emma，祖父正式邀请你回家。”

“告诉祖父去他妈的（go fuck himself），”Emma说，带着她神秘莫测的微笑，以一种丝般的满足谩骂道，使Charles不禁退缩了。“谢谢你，表亲（译者注：这里还是cousin，狼群的辈分太乱了……）。你可以带着你的朋友离开了，还有那些聚集在外面的暴力分子们。你们与这里的装潢格格不入。”

“可是我们连杯茶都没喝呢，”Raven假装害怕地说。“另外，他们在外面是为了确保每个人都表现得有礼貌。”

“而为什么有这种必要呢? ”Emma问道，她那明亮的Arctus式的蓝眼睛眯了起来。

“把Shaw叫到这里，Frost小姐，”Erik冷冷地说，看了一眼Emma，厌倦了这番冷嘲热讽。 “我想向他的领导地位发起挑战。这里的其他的狼人将作为我的见证人。”

“Erik，”Charles倒抽了一口气，脸上的颜色逐渐褪去，Emma的眼睛向着她的外甥眨了一下，然后站起身大步走出了房间。

Erik利用这个机会把Charles拉到Raven身边，Raven慢慢地朝他点了点头，用一只手搂住Charles的胳膊。“Charles。如果发生了什么事，你就跟着Raven走。”

“你说‘如果发生了什么事’是指什么? ”Charles质问道:“Erik，你不会是在想——”

“你说过你想帮我，Charles，”Erik强迫自己直视Charles湛蓝的眼睛。“这就是你能帮我的方式了。我不想让自己为你担心。如果我输了，我要你选择加入Arctus。Raven可以带你离开这里。在过去的几天里，你让我思考的东西比我最近二十年来思考得还要多，”当Charles张开嘴表示抗议时，他温和地补充道，“谢谢你。”

“哦，这真不错，”Angel喃喃自语，同时Charles绝望地喊着，“Erik，等等，”Summers慢慢地摇着头，嗅着空气，

大门重新打开了，Janos和Azazel以他们的狼形大步走进房间，坐在沙发旁边，Hank笨拙地站在门口，好像不知道该去哪里。Emma在他们中间坐下，神秘地看了一眼Raven和Charles，然后把目光转向她正大步走来的伴侣，他的双手插在口袋里，眼神黑暗而强硬。

Sebastian Shaw穿着一件灰色的吸烟夹克和熨烫平整的长裤，皱纹满布的脸上挂着尖锐而冷酷的微笑。“我听说你想挑战我，孩子。你确定吗? ”

“我很确定。”Erik冷酷地说。“没有枪，没有银器，没有药物，也没有电击。一场公平的决斗。”

“我从来没有输过一场公平的决斗，Lehnsherr。”Shaw摘下他的钢铁手表，把它扔到沙发上，然后开始耸耸肩把脱下外套，Erik则开始解开衬衫的扣子。

“真巧，我也没有。”

“那么，至死方休? ”Sebastian发出啧啧的声音。“真是浪费。”

“至死方休，”Erik回应道，不顾Charles在他身后的抗议，把衬衫扔在地上，接着是他的腰带和裤子，然后变成狼形，抖落了剩下的衣服。他可以看到Raven把Charles拖到墙边，其他人也跟着她，留给他们尽可能多的空间。

Shaw微笑着，脱下他的正装裤子，身形因变形而变得模糊。Erik等待着，迫不及待地想看看Shaw的狼形是什么样的，从墙边其他狼人的低语中，他知道他们也在等待着同样的事情。除了Shaw的狼群外，没有在世的狼人知道Shaw的狼形，但是Erik很有信心。他以前也和其他狼群打过仗，虽然通常是在程式化的战斗中，不是生死决斗，但他知道该怎么处理——

然后Shaw的狼形浮现出来，在很长，很长的一段时间里，Erik第一次感到不确定。

他以前从未见过这种狼。

Shaw的体型比他大，从鼻子到尾巴至少长了半米，肩膀比他高一些，他的皮毛很厚，呈现出黄褐色，棕色和白色的混合。Shaw打了个哈欠，露出泛黄的尖牙，抖了抖身子，舌头懒洋洋地伸出来，仿佛在无声地嘲笑着Erik的震惊。

“这到底是什么，”Cassidy在墙边说。“这是什么品种的狼? ”

“一只基奈半岛灰狼，”Hank在门口轻声说道，“alces灰狼。”

“真正的alces狼被认为已经灭绝了，”Charles听起来很担心。“他体型很大。”

“这将是一场有趣的战斗，”Angel观察到，Erik和Shaw开始围着对方转圈。“你以前见过惧狼战斗，是不是，Summers？他们是体型最大的品种.……或者至少，我在今天之前一直这么认为……所以他们会用力量来对付你。像我这样的伊比利亚狼更喜欢用技巧，但如果你知道如何使用它，蛮力也会起作用。”

“我以前见过Erik打架，他很棒，”Summers说，虽然语气有些怀疑，但Erik没有理会他，他正在努力思考。他以前曾经打赢过比体型比他大的狼，那是他自己的狼群成员，当时他还在长身体。这并非是不可能的事。他知道自己的速度对于他的重量级来说很快，如果他可以溜过去咬住Shaw的脖子，体型大小就没有意义了。

突然，Shaw跳了过来，对于一只如此巨大的狼来说速度惊人，但Erik飞快地跑开了，转身反击，只是在Shaw猛扑的时候不得不仓促地躲开——最初的攻击是佯攻——他发出一声咆哮，下巴猛地咬住他的侧腹，撕掉了一大块皮毛和血肉，这很疼，但不到一分钟就会愈合; 当他们又开始盘旋的时候，Erik想，Shaw先得了一分。

“这是一个血腥的运动，”Charles急切地向Raven求助，“我们必须停止它! ”

“当我们处于那种情况的时候，没有什么能阻止我们，”Raven，Erik用他的余光注意到，谢天谢地，她紧紧地抓着Charles。

当Shaw再次跳过来时，Erik留给他一个更大的空当，这一次，他把自己推向了一个冲刺，然后猛地冲向那只更大的狼。Shaw咆哮着，现在变得一瘸一拐，至少在接下来的一分钟左右里，但就在Erik试图靠近他的另一条腿时，Shaw迎面转向他，与Erik重重地相撞在一起，发出一声惊讶地尖叫，两只狼翻滚着，互相撕咬，直到Erik设法把自己拖到一个安全的距离，他的鼻子上滴着血，带着撕裂的伤口。

Shaw的舌头又伸了出来，好像完全没有被自己所受的伤影响到似的，看起来很愉悦，该死，但是Shaw的策略很简单，且毫无疑问非常有效。他知道自己是体型最大的狼，他将惧狼的力量策略和纯粹的威胁结合起来，试图让其他狼失去平衡，然后用他那巨大的下巴造成尽可能多地撕裂伤，让他们筋疲力尽，直到他可以轻易地杀死它们。

“他们过去常常猎杀驼鹿，”Hank告诉其他人，“那些真正的亚种。”

“嗯，Erik是一只惧狼，他们可能曾经猎杀过恐龙，”Summers忠实地说。“真正的那些狼在很久以前就灭绝了。”

“那是更新世时期，”Hank喃喃自语，“根本就没有恐龙。”

如果Erik还是人形状态，他会翻白眼的。为了避开恼人的背景谈话声，他小心翼翼地避开Shaw的视线，尽可能快地思考。他可以试着把Shaw拖垮; 另一只狼比他年纪大得多，从它吻部上的白色毛发可以看得出来，而Erik长期以来一直在为这样的战斗训练。在Shaw的体力还充沛时，Erik必须小心他的下巴和他的力量。

几次小的冲突之后，他开始怀疑自己的策略，当他们的皮毛上沾满了血，Erik的动作开始变慢，他的身体自动将能量重新分配到伤口的恢复中，而Shaw似乎完全没有受到影响，仍然像以前一样凶狠地快，他露出牙齿，发出一声沉默而嘲弄的咆哮。“他在玩弄Lehnsherr，”Emma漫不经心地说，坐在沙发上，看起来很无聊。“暴力会给Sebastian增加能量。他会变得更好，更快，而 Lehnsherr会慢下来，流很多血，最后，Sebastian会扭断他的脖子，令他窒息而死。”

“让他们停下来吧，Emma，求你了。”Charles恳求他的姨妈。“Sebastian肯定会听你的。”

“狼群法则，”Emma平静、冷漠而轻蔑地说，Erik模糊地注意到，Raven紧紧抓着Charles的手臂紧张得发白，其他人都很不安，他们慢慢靠近出口，Raven的守卫们也越过了出口。

Erik开始回忆过去的几场战斗，与体型比他小的狼搏斗，试图回忆它们的战术。伊比利亚狼被他忽略了——他们速度很快，而他的速度并没有Shaw快，至于普通的灰狼……

Charles。

在Shaw下一次跳过来时，Erik飞奔到一边，模仿Charles在森林里的动作，像Charles那样扭转身体向着Shaw跳了过去。Shaw被撞得失去平衡，尖叫了一声，然后他们在地上扭动着咆哮，但这次Erik在上面，他费了好几次力气才咬住Shaw的脖子。为了回到更好的位置，Shaw移动着，挣扎着，愤怒地咆哮着，翻滚着，忽略了Erik的牙齿从他脖子上咬下来的大块血肉，他的下巴飞快地扑向Erik的前腿，骨头发出湿淋淋的压碎声，Erik痛得大叫起来。

就在Erik挣扎着试图爬出攻击距离，站起来猛咬Shaw的口鼻时，Shaw猛地咬住了Erik的另一条前腿，再次咬碎骨头。Erik不顾肢体的残疾，向Shaw的脖子猛扑过去，但Shaw已经冲出了攻击距离，他的舌头又耷拉下来，舔着嘴边的血。Erik冷酷地意识到，这就是结局了。这些损伤至少需要十分钟来修复，而他没有十分钟的时间。

然而，Shaw并没有再次靠近并结束他的生命，而是绕着他转圈，灵巧地抓住了Erik的右后腿，当他本能地踢了一下时，Shaw碾碎了他的爪子，并在上面扭了扭，直到Erik发出一声痛苦的咆哮，气喘吁吁，看着Shaw发疯似的嗅着他的腹部，好像要把他撕开。狼人可能会因流血而死，但是那需要很长、很长的时间，如果Shaw把他的内脏挖出来并等待的话，狼人会被他的鲜血呛得喘不过气来……但是他不会再哭了。Shaw可能会折磨他至生命的最后一刻，但Erik已经尽了他最大的努力，他被杀害的狼群的灵魂将不得不满足于此。

“Charles，”Raven厉声说，Erik抬起头来，看到Charles不知怎么地挣脱了Raven的手。他想咆哮着警告他离开，但Charles不理他，蹲下来挡在他身前，双手深深地陷进他的皮毛里。

“不要杀他，求你了，”Charles急切地对Shaw说。“他已经起不来了，你看不出来吗？你已经做得够多了。”

Shaw哼了一声，摇了摇头，尽管Erik咆哮着，试图把Charles从他身上移开，但Charles顽固地抓住他，双手沾满了Erik的血。“求你了，Sebastian，”他继续说，紧盯着那巨大灰狼的眼睛，“他现在对你没用了，不是吗？我看过你关于惧狼的记录，所有的那些……你保存在创世纪房间的样本。他现在对你没用了。放了他，我用自己的命换他的。你还没有 Arctus 的任何样本吧？我有Arctus血统，你可以从我身上得到你想要的。”

Erik咆哮着，拼命摇着头，对这个想法感到恐惧，试图控制自己的再生能力，修复他受伤的身体，告诉Charles这样不行，他不能，他没有权利这样做，但是Shaw突然点点头，走向他的衣服，这时Emma猛地从沙发上坐起来，她的眼睛像石头一样坚硬。“干掉那只可怕的狼，Sebastian。Charles在胡说。”

Shaw看了她一眼，然后又看了看Charles，低声咆哮着露出了牙齿。Emma的手指紧紧地蜷缩在沙发上，但是最后，她把目光移开了，Shaw迅速改变形态换好衣服，然后转过身去，没有一点跛脚或蹒跚的象。

“好吧，”他咕哝着说，“那还真是振奋人心。Raven，我相信你会立刻把Lehnsherr带出去。 Charles，过来吧。”

Charles捏了一下Erik的手指，充满爱意，好像在告别似的，然后站了起来，绕着他的身子走了几步。

“Sebastian，”Emma直截了当地说。“这不在我们的协议之内。听着。”

“协议变了 Emma。认清自己的位置。”Sebastian头也不回地说，然后枪声响了，三声精准的齐射，在房间里发出刺耳的响声。有那么一会儿，从躺在地面歪斜的视角看着，Erik吓坏了，他以为Charles中枪了，但是他发现Sebastian瘫倒在木板上，完全说不出话来，眼睛大睁着。

在Sebastian身后，Emma优雅地站起身来，手里拿着一把大口径短口手枪，大步走到Sebastian身边，精准地把最后三发子弹射进Sebastian的脑袋里，然后她轻巧地把枪尖上的烟吹掉，漫不经心地落在他仍在抽搐的身体上。她从越流越多的血泊转过身来，接近了Charles，Charles惊呆了，她细心地整了整他的衣领，然后把他前额上的一缕头发拨开。

“笑一笑，孩子，”她用一种轻快的语调告诉他，“当你皱眉的时候，你看起来太像Kayla了。”

Emma在Charles的前额上轻轻地吻了一下，然后威严地扫向Raven，Raven警惕地注视着她。“Emma。”

“我改主意了，Raven。我们回家吧，”Emma说道，带着傲慢的轻蔑。Raven看了Erik一眼，又看了看Shaw，然后得意地笑了。

“马上。”

“你们其他人跟我一起走，”Emma对Janos和 Azazel说，当他们没有立即回复时，厉声补充道，“有什么问题吗? ”。很快，Janos轻轻地走到她身边，Azazel则慢慢地跟上了，然后她瞥了一眼Hank，Hank正低头看着他的脚。“McCoy? ”

“哦。是的。好的，”Hank不安地说，走到Charles身边，短暂地搂了他一下，然后慢慢走到Emma身边。

Raven低头看了Erik一眼，撅起嘴唇。“他半个小时左右就能恢复好了。你要搭便车吗? ”

“不用了，谢谢，”Charles转过身来，带着一丝苦笑“请你把我们留在这里好吗？楼下有些事情我们得处理一下，”当Raven犹豫了一下的时候，他补充道。

“好吧。”

其他狼排队离开了，当Charles坐在他身边，不顾渗透到他裤子里的血，小心翼翼地把这只惧狼的头枕在他的膝盖上，Erik发出咆哮声，当Erik的伤口逐渐愈合时，他轻轻地抚摸着他的下巴。Erik不情愿地闭上了眼睛，等待着伤口再生。他必须先恢复健康，然后他要找到一个方法来摧毁地下三层，让他的狼群得到安息。而对Charles那纯粹的愚蠢行为的训斥只能再等等了。

9.0.

当Charles宣布自己是他们最近一次关于“封建的狼人社会的苦难”的哲学争论的胜者时，太阳正慢慢地沉入地平线下方，他心满意足地把胳膊搭在长袍上。奇怪的是，Erik没有再多说什么，只是往躺椅里沉了一点，看着天际线。“你今天收到了Emma的电报。”

“是的。” Charles一边说，一边把目光投向新修整过的庭院。修复这座豪宅和它那杂乱无章的花园花费了一小笔财富，但这一切是值得的。他再也不需要躲藏了，可以安静地享受现在变得井然有序的Xavier庄园。“她过得不错，我猜。”

Erik打了个寒颤。在那天发生的所有事情中，似乎最让Erik感到震惊的不是死亡迫近的场景，而是一个狼人冷静地处决她自己配偶的那一幕。当然，Emma并不是一个普通的狼人； 根据他与Raven的短暂邂逅，加上Charles所知甚少的关于他母亲Kayla的信息来看，这似乎是Arctus的某种家族特征。

几天前，Charles决定给Emma写一封信，由Tischer Mayhew Playford公司转交给她，告诉她自己很好； 他尽职尽责地问候了Emma和他的祖先狼群，最后还试探性地问起了Emma对于他的母亲的回忆。回电中只有一条简短的信息： 她很漂亮。

“别担心，”Charles朝Erik咧嘴一笑，尽可能调皮地说，“我永远不会朝你开枪的。”

Erik怒视着他，然后又把目光转回天际线。“那只是因为如果你不得不用枪的话，你会射中自己的脚。我见过你怎么拿那该死的东西。”

“很有可能，”Charles笑着承认，喝了一小口他的伯爵茶，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，不安的情绪越来越重，这与佛手柑和咖啡因没有任何关系。满月即将来临。

“紧张吗？ ”Erik仔细地看着他。“最后一次退出的机会，Charles。我不会怪你的。”

“我想要你，”Charles把手伸过桌子，用手指按住Erik粗糙而冰冷的手掌。“只是怀孕的概念我现在还无法理解。”

Erik哼了一声，不过他似乎放松了一些。“这通常不会发生在你这么年轻的时候。狼人不是很能生育。你一辈子最多只能生两窝——”

“我们还是别谈这个了，”Charles微弱地说，紧闭着眼睛。

“我没看出有什么问题，”Erik说，尽管他得意而狡猾地笑着，露出他的牙齿，“毕竟你那段时间都会是一只狼。大约四个月左右。”

“四个月！”Charles叫了起来。“上帝啊。如果我突然发现自己变不回来了，”他咆哮着，而Erik开始轻声地笑起来，“我要做的第一件事就是咬你。狠狠地咬。”

“我会铭记在心的，”Erik说，尽管他正充满占有欲地紧握着Charles的手掌，他那半睁着的眼睛闪烁着一丝光芒，Charles非常清楚这与可能即将发生的某种公共猥亵行为有关，他急忙抽回手掌。

“还是不要做了。我不想知道在性交过程中突然改变形态是什么感觉。”

“性交，”Erik模仿着他的口音，哼了一声，再次望着天空，直到Charles开始厌倦了从另一个狼人身上散发出的那种性张力，他解开了长袍上的结。“你在干什么？ ”

“出去跑跑步，”Charles尽可能漫不经心地说。“你可以加入我，或者继续在这里生闷气，继续怀疑我到底有多想要这个，怀疑我到底有多想要你。”

Erik怒视着他，尽管当Charles改变形态，扭动着脱掉他的人类衣服时，他眼中的烦恼完全化为了某些别的东西——热情而充满占有欲——然后当Charles扑向他，舔他的脸时，他喷着鼻息，推着他的后颈。“停下，停下，动一下，”他把Charles从椅子上推开，低声对自己抱怨着，然后不一会儿，一只大型惧狼坐在躺椅上，默默地看着他，等待着。

Charles毫不犹豫地冲了上去，灵巧地咬住Erik的侧腹，然后雀跃地离开，下巴开玩笑地张开，舌头耷拉着，然后他把爪子伸进草皮，朝树林飞驰而去，而那只惧狼咆哮着追着他跑了过去。


	10. Chapter 10

尾声

Charles一边小心地平衡着装着三明治、饼干、茶和牛奶的托盘，一边把脚塞进拖鞋，朝着修剪过的草地走去，路上经过修好的人工喷泉，喷泉中央的小天使身上的苔藓已经被清理干净。Arctus很好心地借给他一个看门人和一个小型家政公司人员，他们都很安静，效率很高，显然已经习惯于狼人和他们的特殊需要。

然而，尽管已经过去一年多了，Charles在一个人生活了这么久之后，仍然不习惯使用仆人，在这样一个安静的午后，他宁愿自己端下午茶过来。

当他走近时，Erik略微抬了抬头，他盘腿坐在草地上，似乎不在乎牛仔裤上会留下什么污渍。他正在看报纸，而Pietro正睡在他的大腿上，白色的毛发缓缓起伏。他仍然只有一只小猎犬那么大，他的姐姐Wanda已经比他大了，而且更有冒险精神……而且……

“Erik，Wanda在哪儿？ ”

“她就在附近，我能闻到她的气味。”Erik没有抬头，Charles把盘子放在他身边，抚摸着他们的儿子，迅速地在四周寻找一个黑色的毛球……那个毛球正在灌木丛下面扎根，她那胖乎乎的小尾巴在她身上横向抖动着，表现出极大的兴趣。

“Wanda，”Charles走近她，“过来，下午茶的时间到了……天啊，你在吃什么，快吐出来！”

当Charles徒劳地试图没收一只蚂蚱时，Erik又抬起头来，看着Wanda把它吞了下去，然后又接着读他的报纸。“别担心，这不会要了她的命。它甚至可能很有营养。”

“你说的有营养是什么意思？”Charles尖叫着，Wanda被他捧在手里，看起来对自己很满意。“我叫你看着他们！”

“我正在看着，”Erik说道，拍了拍他的屁股，Charles后知后觉地看到了枪。“Charles，把枪还给我，”Erik恼怒地补充道，因为Charles把Wanda塞到Erik的手里，决定把枪没收。

“把枪放得离孩子们远点，”Charles咆哮着，走回房子，把枪交给惊魂未定的管家，吩咐他把枪锁回卧室的保险箱里。当他回来的时候，Wanda和Pietro正在打架，他们的皮毛发出像饼干一样吱吱作响的声音，而他们健忘的父亲似乎正在仔细阅读报纸的体育版。等到Charles解决好打架的事情，让闷闷不乐的Pietro冷静下来，开始责骂显然被逗乐了的Erik时，茶已经凉了。

茶点已经被破坏了，而两个恐怖的小家伙蜷曲在托盘旁边的草地上，毫无尊严地张开爪子，再一次睡着了，Erik把Charles抱到大腿上。“我不记得自己曾经是这样的，”Charles任由自己被Erik抚摸着，他已经筋疲力尽。双胞胎把他累坏了。

“你可能不是。他们长大后也不会这样了。”Erik把头转向Wanda和Pietro，然后把Charles挤到他的大腿上，当Charles拍开他的手并瞪着他的时候，他把手向着更高的地方摸去，低声轻笑起来。

“Erik。”

“我知道。‘不要在孩子们面前'，Erik模仿Charles的口音，得意地笑了，还是弯下腰亲吻Charles，直到Charles停止了扭动和挣扎，把嘴唇靠了过去，双手蜷缩在Erik的衣领里，急切地呻吟着，颤抖着合上双眼…… 然后Erik拉开了身体，皱着眉头。“Pietro，回来。”

Pietro内疚地抬起头，准备爬进喷泉里，然后小跑回到他的姐姐身边，把一只尖尖的耳朵塞进嘴里咬着，直到他的姐姐尖叫着惊醒。“Pietro，”Charles惊呆了，但Erik的胳膊却把他按在了膝盖上。

“不用管了，那只是小崽子在玩而已，很正常。”

“上次他们在那片泥地里打滚，然后掉进池塘的时候，你就是这么说的！”

“是的，”Erik说，尽管他撇了撇嘴唇，但还是表现出了极大的耐心。“别太担心了，Charles。狼人是相当坚不可摧的。即使是在童年时期。我会帮你把他俩收拾干净塞回婴儿床的。”

“这本来是一个适合外出的好下午，”Charles怀疑地说，舒服地坐在Erik腿上。

Erik得意地笑了笑，弯下腰，在他耳边粗声说：“那不是我的计划。除非你不介意躺在草地上，让我在你的身体里，被路过的人看见？ ”

“啊，”Charles一边说，一边满脸通红，眼睛迅速转向 Pietro 和Wanda，他们两个都跑去检查一棵树的树根，显然是在咀嚼它。“好吧。”

“我就知道你会赞成我的方式，”Erik说，当Charles笑着离开时，拍了拍他的屁股，然后没有像他说的那样帮忙收拾残局，而是径直走向 Pietro 和Wanda，把他们抱起来，朝房子走去。被留下打扫的Charles对自己笑了笑，摇摇头，把盘子重新放回托盘上。Erik即使在最好的时候也是不可理喻的，但是Charles也没有有别的办法。不管怎样，生活还是完美的。

后来，当Wanda不知怎地从婴儿床里逃了出来，冒着热浪跑进他们的卧室，把一个只消化了一部分的蚂蚱扔到了地毯上，Charles很快改变了这个想法。


End file.
